A Chance At Happiness
by MadisonLovesBSB
Summary: Bella Cullen was the only vampire without a mate in her family. They move to Forks and she meets a shy boy named Edward who holds her interest. Not everyone in school appreciates him like she does. How will the story play out? You'll just have to read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**( Author's Note: Here I am with a new story! I just wrapped up my last one and got this idea. Please review, I want to know if this is a good start.**

**As always, I do not own Twilight. )**

I stopped in the middle of the forest, giving myself to my senses. The sounds of my "family" dying away. We were all on a special hunting trip to prepare ourselves for the new town we were moving to. My adoptive sibling and I would be going to high school yet again. This would be my 14th time.

Let me explain myself. We were vampires. We called ourselves vegetarian vampires because we did not drink the blood of humans. Carlisle had changed all of us, saving us from death, and showed us a way to live without taking the lives of innocent humans. We fed on animal blood. We were more like a family than your typical vampire coven. Carlisle and Esme were like our father and mother. Emmett was like the older, obnoxious brother. Rosalie, his mate, was a little rough around the edges, but a great sister underneath it all. Alice was like my sister and best friend, a fashion guru and a little pixie. She had the extra ability to see the future. Her mate, Jasper, was the quiet brother you could always depend on. He had the supernatural ability to sense and manipulate emotions. We were immortal, we shared the pain of this eternal existence together.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, now known as Bella Cullen. I was changed in early 1918 at the age of 17, after almost dying of the Spanish Influenza. My power consists of a mental and physical shield. I am the only unmated member of our coven. Even though I had this wonderful family, I hated this feeling of being alone. I longed for the companionship a mate could give.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and quickly pounced on the mountain lion. I snapped his neck quickly and bit into his warm flesh. I enjoyed the warm feeling of the blood sliding down my burning throat. The carnivores tasted the most like humans. I took down a few more animals and met my family back in the clearing. We went back to our house in Ontario and finished packing our stuff in less than 4 minutes. I said goodbye to the home. We couldn't truly live here again for another hundred years.

We each got our respective vehicle and began the drive to Forks, Washington. We really liked our speed. My car was a blue Ferrari. When you were immortal, you accumulated a lot of money. Especially with someone like Alice around, who could see the trends coming in the stock market. We always knew what to invest in.

Emmett was in his jeep, Rose in her BMW, Alice in her Porsche, Jasper on his motorcycle, Esme in her Volkswagen Beetle that Rose had ramped up, and Carlisle in his Mercedes. Esme had given us strict instructions to abide by the speed limits and not to race. Otherwise, we would make it to Forks in 10 minutes and make a huge scene. But we had to stay inconspicuous if we wanted to stay in this town very long.

Eventually, we made our way to the small town. The few stores, businesses, and restaurants were all small and slightly weathered. It was quaint and nice. I had a feeling the news traveled fast here. We must be careful. Even though humans were slow, technology these days allowed word to spread fast. Without the Volturi, the careless nomads would have probably exposed our kind already.

The Volturi were the rulers of our kind. They were an empire, one that you wouldn't want to tamper with. If you made a mistake and you didn't take care of it, they would annihilate you and whoever you loved. Carlisle had stayed with them a short time before coming with them to the new world. And let me assure you, they were not animal drinkers.

We pulled up to our new home and we all, aside from Esme and Alice (because Alice saw the future of course), gasped in shock. Esme had really outdone herself this time. The house was large and white with an almost Victorian look to it. I usually had simpler tastes, but I really loved this house. The back of the house was entirely made of glass.

Emmett wolf whistled and we all parked and ran at our immortal speed inside to check out the interior. The living room was white, varying in shades a little. There was a large grand piano in the corner of the room. We had all learned to play a little over the years. The kitchen was typical and I didn't spend much time looking at it since it was only for us to appear human. I dashed up the stairs as my other siblings had, to look at my room.

My room was on the top floor, the only one up there. I gasped when I saw it, it was my favorite room yet. The glass wall gave me a perfect view of the surrounding forest and the small river out back. This would be the perfect place for hunting.

The rest of the room was amazing as well. A large section of one wall had some of my favorite books on shelves, along with some Cds. The velvet couch was my favorite color blue. There was a small black table and a flat screen hanging on the wall. It was nice and pretty simple. Just as I liked things.

Alice suddenly burst through the door with Jasper in tow. " Bellaaaa!" she squealed, " I just had a vision and now I can't wait for school tomorrow!"

I gave her a confused look. "We have been to school together 14 times, Alice. Why be excited about starting the 15th?"

Jasper answered me, " Don't try to dampen her mood. I can't even do that, and I control emotions."

Alice answered in a cryptic fashion, " You'll see!" She then zoomed out of my room.

"Maybe something good will happen, Bella. We're tired of seeing you sad and lonely," he told me, as a wave of happiness and calm washed over me. I had a physical and mental shield, but I chose to keep it down around my family. Alice needed to see our future and I was okay with Jasper's mood control.

I still didn't feel very hopeful. I had been alone all this time and there was no way I would find a mate here. Humans were out of the question and I felt like I had already met all the vampires out there. Most of them very brutal human drinkers.

" Maybe," I said back. He left me alone to my thoughts. I had spent a lot of time doing nothing but reading, learning, and staring into space. It took a lot to block out the sounds of my family's nightly activities. If I was a human, I would have blushed at that thought.

8 hours of books later, my siblings were finally ready to go to school. I sighed and ran down to get the car ready. I looked back and forth between all of them, trying to decide which was right to use at this small town high school.

" Let's take the jeep," Alice said from behind me, " It's big but its doesn't look that flashy or expensive."

I hopped in the back seat. I wished we could take my car, but Ferraris were very well known and expensive. We really didn't need the extra attention. Humans would always spend a few moths staring at us and trying to talk to us. Eventually, they learned to leave us alone.

Emmett jumped up into the jeep and the rest of the family piled in. Emmett sped to the school and we all climbed out. I could feel all the eyes on our family. Jasper stiffened, probably from the blood lust and all of the emotions of the human teens in the parking lot.

Alice handed us our schedules and papers that Carlisle had gotten for us before. My first class was AP biology. None of my siblings were in this one with me, so I made my way there alone. Every time a human would try to talk to me, I would give them a short answer and continue walking. It was sad sometimes to do this. I hated feeling rude, but it was for the best.

I smiled at the teacher, Mr. Banner. He looked slightly dazzled, and I could see the blood pumping quickly in his veins. Just wait until he saw Rosalie, I thought.

He directed me to the empty table in the back right corner of the class. I sighed in relief when I noticed that it was the only table empty. The other tables were full of lab partners. I was happy to work alone. I had perfect control after all these years, but it was just easier when I didn't have to worry about my hands being too cold for them to touch during projects.

Though I was in the back of the class, all of the students still found a way to stare at me. The boys were staring with lust and awe. The girls with jealousy. This was how it always was. Humans were so predictable sometimes.

Around 15 minutes into class, the door opened. A human boy stumbled inside the class. He had as strange shade of hair, a bronze type color. He was tall but somewhat boyish. He had thick black framed glasses, but I could see interesting emerald eyes behind them. He had light skin, not tan but not very pale either. I could hear his heart pumping quickly, as if he was nervous or frightened by something.

Something about him drew me in, in a way that no human or vampire had ever before.

The teacher scolded him about his tardiness. He started making his was to the empty seat beside me. A few boys tried to trip him on his way back, and I was startled by the intense desire to protect him. He dropped his pen as he stepped over one of the feet in the aisle. One of these rude, vile boys kicked it across the classroom. I bit back a snarl.

The boy continued his way to the seat beside me, his heart still beating quickly. He was afraid, but surprisingly it wasn't just because of me. It was because of his peers. He sighed and sat down sadly.

I rose from my chair and walked quietly across the class. I picked up the pen and shot the boy who kicked it a nasty glare.

I walked back to my seat beside the interesting boy. I handed it back to him, careful to keep my hand from touching his. He looked at me with a thankful and surprised expression. I surprised myself and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Intervening for Edward

**( A/N: Here we are, Chapter 2. Not sure how well it went. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I really wish I could own Edward. )**

He gave a small, shy smile back. I felt my face light up with a 1,000 watt smile then. It had probably been the happiest expression I had worn since I was human. Why did he have such an effect on me?

I noticed that he was looking a little dazzled. Oops.

I really wanted to talk to him. Get to know him. I needed to figure out why I was so taken with him. Why I didn't even notice the pull of his blood at this close proximity. I did what the average human would do in this setting, and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. I used my vampire mind to decide what to write and listen to Mr. Banner drone on and on at the same time.

_Hey. I'm Bella Cullen and I'm new here. _I wrote in my perfect script at the top of the page. I passed it discreetly to him, making sure the teacher didn't notice. Even though I was 3 times the teacher's age and had much more education than him, I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day. That was Emmett's job.

He picked up the note with shaky hands. Why was he always so nervous? I expect humans to be nervous around me, but this was a different kind of fear. Did he think that I would send him a rude note? I wasn't one of these vile children that tried to trip him in this classroom. He sighed in relief once he read it, and quickly wrote something and passed it back to me.

_I know. People have been talking about you and your family for weeks. Not many new kids come to Forks. Just to warn you, if you want to make any friends, I wouldn't be seen with me._

My face scrunched up as I read it. I could feel his eyes on my face. Of course, at that moment the bell rang. He had his stuff together and left before I could decide what to say to him. That was unusual. I was never really one who didn't know what to say to a human boy.

I shook myself out of this trance. I didn't even know his name. But why would I want to know it? This wasn't safe. I shouldn't be interacting with him. Or any other human. I could kill them with a flick of my wrist. I shook my head and swiftly exited the class.

A few more humans tried to approach me, but they were the very ones that tried to trip the boy from Biology. I just glared at them. That was usually what Rosalie did, not me, but this called for some harsh treatment toward them. Why would they try to injure that boy? The green-eyed boy. He was an angel, better than me.

After a few more classes, it was finally lunch time. I met my siblings in the back of the cafeteria. The smell of the disgusting human food almost making me turn around and leave. We got in line to buy our prop food. I chose disgusting stuff called pizza. We went back to our table in the corner, completely ignoring the stares from the humans. We could hear the gossip, the rumors. The humans had noticed Alice and Jasper's inked hands. They had noticed Emmett's arm around Rose. They had noticed me, single Bella, who was alone in the romantic sense. I could practically see the plans forming in the boys' heads to ask me out.

Jasper laughed, " Looks like you've got some dinner invitations coming your way. Every human male in the place wants you, Bella."

" Too bad they wouldn't live through dinner." I joked, somewhat bitterly, back. I still couldn't get that interaction with the green-eyed boy out of my head.

" Bella has a special boy on her mind, Jazz," Alice cooed. I did a double take. So this was what she saw in her vision yesterday.

"A human?" spat Rosalie.

Alice replied, " Shut up, Rose. It's not like they are dating or even spoke many words to each other. She is just taken with him. Here he is now." Alice seemed excited. This had already become ridiculous. The cafeteria door had opened slightly and the boy slid in. He looked just as remarkable here as he had in the classroom. My eyes were so focused on him that I didn't notice the football player walk up to him. Alice gasped, obviously in a vision. When she came out of it, she looked at me nervously with eyes that know things to come.

The football player came up to him and shook his shoulders. His looked pretty startled. The athlete continued shaking the green-eyed boy, until his glasses fell off his face. The crowd in the cafeteria laughed, aside from our table of course. It was then that I heard his name, Edward.

I practically bolted out of my chair, struggling to keep a human pace as I stalked across the room. I walked up to Edward and the disgusting football player. The football player looked up and smirked when he saw me. Edward looked down at the ground.

" Here to watch me work, babe?" said the unfamiliar, cocky, disgusting football player as he continued to torment the beautiful boy.

I grabbed Edward's hand softly and pulled gently, making sure not to hurt him. I felt the strangest feeling. It was like electricity running up my arm.

" No, never. You disgust me. I was just coming to ask Edward to sit with me. Is that good with you, Edward? Since we had such a great chat this morning." I said, not letting go of his warm hand, that somehow felt right in mine even in this situation.

Edward looked shocked and so did the disgusting boy. " Sure," he said softly. His voice was breath taking. It was musical, velvet like. It was even more amazing because it came from a human and not a venom altered monster like me.

The entire cafeteria looked completely shocked as I picked up Edward's glasses and walked him slowly back to our table. I noticed Rose had left, and Alice had moved down a seat. I sat Edward down beside me, and turned around to glare at the rest of the students. They resumed their conversations a few minutes later.

" Th-Thanks," stuttered Edward. His green eyes shining in surprise and gratitude.

I smiled at him and let go of his hand, " No problem." He stared at me with an open mouth for a few minutes. It usually bothered me when humans did this, but it wasn't as bad coming from him.

Alice spoke, " Jazz and I have to get to class early. See ya." She grabbed Jasper's hand and glided out of the cafeteria. Emmett soon followed.

" Sorry for chasing your family away," said Edward as he looked at his hands.

" You didn't chase them away," I tried to reassure him. Rose was just weird and I had no idea why Alice, Emmett, and Jasper left.

When he didn't answer, I asked, " Are you hungry? You didn't get anything to eat."

" Yeah. A little bit," he admitted, shyly.

I slid my tray of uneaten pizza over to him. He tried to resist, but after I lied and told him I already ate a salad before he came in, he took the food. I sat there and watched him eat it. It was actually kind of fascinating. Well, maybe it was only fascinating because everything about this boy was.

After he finished, he said, " Thank you again. You didn't have to do that."

" The food was no big deal, Edward," I replied.

" Not the food, that thing with Mike up there. I'm used to it. I can take that," he said. I was suddenly sad and worried. Did things like this happen often? Why were these people so rude to him?

" Do things like that happen a lot, Edward?" I asked him. I wondered if the fierce worry, concern, and protectiveness showed on my face and in my voice.

He sighed and shifted in his chair again, finally looking me in my eyes. It was surprising because humans are usually afraid and unable to do this. Edward was just shy, he didn't seem afraid of me. That was dangerous. He should be afraid. I could kill him. The thought of him being harmed in any way at all made my cold, dead heart hurt.

" Yes. But it's okay. I only have a year and a half left of this place," he said slowly, " and friends aren't that necessary." He had a sad look on his face which broke my heart. No one wanted to be his friend? Seriously? All of these children would be lucky to be his friend. I had wanted nothing more, ever, than to be around this boy. And they didn't want to be his friend? I grabbed his hand again slowly. I felt a strange electric shock run up my arm. By the look on his face, I knew he felt it too. I hoped my hand wasn't too cold for him. I had the skin of a killer. It made me sad, I was putting him in danger. But I had unconsciously made the choice to make his life better. I could control myself, I would have to.

" I'll be your friend," I told him, my voice sincere. The intensity of that statement made his eyes widen, which were still locked with mine. I felt the intense electricity spark even more. That was interesting. Maybe I would ask Carlisle later. I would talk to Alice also.

The bell rang and we parted. Even as a vampire, I couldn't get any of my mind on school for the rest of the school day. Every small part of my vampire brain was thinking about Edward. The monstrous part of my brain was imagining killing Mike Newton after school.


	3. Chapter 3: A Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I met my family in the parking lot after school. There were several humans gawking at us just like this morning. Only this time, they were also staring at me because I had helped Edward. That part angered me a bit. Why hadn't someone helped him before? He seemed nice enough, polite enough. He wasn't odd or creepy. He fascinated me, I though he was beautiful. Did I see something different than these simple-minded humans?

Rosalie wouldn't speak to me the entire ride home. Emmett kept wiggling his eye brows at me in the mirror as he drove. Alice was excited. Jasper was feeling all of our emotions at once, so I had absolutely no clue how he felt. I didn't even really know how I, myself, felt. I knew I was drawn to Edward. I knew I needed to protect him. I knew that his blood wasn't an issue for me when I was talking to him.

I remembered the electric shock I felt when we touched. It was a remarkable feeling.

When we finally pulled into the drive way, Rosalie huffed and ran inside without sparing me another glance. Why was she so mad? Because I interacted with Edward? I didn't care that much what she thought about that. It was something I had to do. Someone had to help him. I needed to help him. So I did.

Emmett ran inside after her as he usually did when she got mad. Jasper decided to go hunt again. He was the newest to our family so he had to hunt more often when we were close to humans. That left just Alice and I. She turned around with an expectant look on her face. She must already seen what I would ask her.

" What do you know that I don't?" I asked.

" Bella, Bella, Bella. Be more specific. I know lots and lots of things," she replied, raising her right eyebrow. She knew what I meant. She was just being difficult.

" That whole thing with Edward. I don't understand what's going on. Why do people hurt him this way? Why do I feel so strongly about helping him? Why is there electricity?" The questions rushed out of my mouth at a speed only a vampire would understand. She knew every answer and I wanted to know also.

" To answer your first question, people think he's a nerd. It's the natural order of things in high school. You've seen this many times before." she replied.

I kept quiet even though I wanted to protest. She continued, " To answer your second question, I can't tell you. You have to figure out your own feelings."

I sighed. Feelings? Is she implying that I have _feelings _for Edward?

" And if you figure once you figure out the answer to the second question, you'll figure out the answer to the third. You're smart Bella, but don't be so stubborn," she said this, then skipped away. She was probably going to spend a few hours online shopping until Jasper came back.

I decided to get away from the house and find a nice, quiet spot to think. I ran through the woods for a few miles, until I saw bright light in the middle of the forest. I ran toward it, and gasped in shock. There was a beautiful meadow and sunlight was shining down on it. The rain had stopped as I was running, and I was glad because that way I got the full effect.

My skin sparkled and I sighed. It was pleasant until you remembered that it was a sign that you were a predator. I wanted to be human. I usually tried not to spend time wondering what if, but I wanted more than ever to be human today. I thought back to school. All the humans living their lives, blissfully unaware that deadly predators were seated near them.

My thoughts lingered for hours on Edward. He was just so interesting. He wasn't a typical human. He was smart and kind, I could tell. He didn't deserve the treatment he was getting. It was strange to think that I was the only one helping him, when naturally I would be killing him. It seems as if I naturally shy away from thought of hurting Edward. Why? There was a pull in my chest then, and I realized what all of this. A _pull. _The _electricity. _The _protectiveness. _The _fascination. _I had found my mate. My mate was this boy named Edward. My mate was a good, clean, human being. People were mistreating my mate everyday. And most of all, I realized that I didn't deserve him even more than he didn't deserve this bullying.

For some reason, Edward was made for me. It seemed completely right, but it also didn't. I didn't deserve such an amazing person. He was like an angel. An angel with bronze hair, thick black glasses, and beautiful piercing green eyes. This was wrong. I was putting him in danger, even though I wanted nothing more than to help him. He deserves normal, human friends. He deserved a normal, human girl to love him. He deserved to marry her and have children with her. He deserved to grow old with her.

I couldn't and wouldn't do this to him. I would help him, of course. He was my mate and I would help him and protect him. But I wouldn't make any romantic moves on him. He probably didn't even feel this like I did. Yes, I would be his friend. And eventually, we would have to leave and he would find a nice human girl to marry and continue on his journey through his short but meaningful human life.

The thought of him with someone else physically hurt me. The thought of him growing old and dying hurt even more. This was strange and irrational. I had met a nice, but tortured, human boy today. I helped him out of a bad situation. I realized he was my mate. I realized that I loved him already.

Hours of thinking later, it was dark. It was probably around 2 in the morning. I didn't want to lay here anymore, but I really didn't want to go back to the house either. I would probably just end up coming back out into the woods if I tried to go home while my family was busy with each other. I started running before I realized where I was going. I suddenly found myself at Edward's house.

I followed his scent to the open window facing the street. I wrestled with my options. Should I go inside and be no better than some peeping tom? Or stay out here and risk being seen by a passing car? After a few minutes, I made my decision. I quickly shot up the tree and into his room through the window. I sighed with relief when I got inside. Being close to him was calming, even more so than being near Jasper and his power.

His bedroom was blue, my favorite color blue actually. He had a keyboard sitting in the corner, which interested me. Did he play? I would have to find some way to ask him without letting him know I saw it. Suddenly, all of my attention was drawn to the warm, sleeping boy in his bed.

"Bella," he mumbled. I gasped quietly, fearful that he had discovered me watching him in his room. After a few minutes of tense silence, he rolled over and continued mumbling in his sleep.

A wave of such intense emotion fell over me. My cold, dead heart felt like it was beating again. I knew that I loved this boy. I had only know him less than 24 hours of my eternal existence, and he had become my whole world. I couldn't find it in myself to be unhappy with my feelings. Edward was just too perfect.

I sat in the small chair in his room for the next few hours until it started getting light outside. I jumped out the window happily, and raced home to change my clothes for school. I ran into the house only to be stopped by Emmett.

" Stalking the human, Bella?" he chuckled.

" Shut up," I said, smiling slightly. Edward had lifted my mood without realizing it. He wasn't even conscious and he made my day. He had said my name, and it didn't sound like a nightmare. I could never expect him to return my feelings, especially after just one day, but at least I knew he was thinking of me.

I went up to my room and shut the door. I changed into jeans and a white cotton shirt and some tennis shoes. I liked to be comfortable. I ignored Alice's protests about my outfit and got into Emmett's car. I was excited about seeing Edward again. Alice joined me in the vehicle with a knowing look. I shook my head as the others joined us.

Once we got to school, I looked around for Edward. I saw him by his silver Volvo across the parking lot. Jasper gave me a look, probably surprised about my mood. I was fairly happy today, which he found to be unusual.

I felt a pull inside, guiding me across the lot. I unconsciously followed it, without thinking twice. He seemed surprised when I walked up to him and actually smiled.

" Hello, Edward," I said.

" Hi," he replied.

" How is your day going so far?" I asked.

" It's been okay. It's gotten considerably better in the last five minutes," he grinned. I smiled back as we started walking toward the school.

He adjusted his glasses and looked over at my family. Of course Rose was glaring at us. I felt Edward shiver beside me. It wasn't from my cold temperature, it was from my cold sister.

" Don't pay attention to her." I said, "she just isn't very friendly to new people."

" Okay," he said softly. Why would Rose try to intimidate someone that was important to me? I would have to speak to her about this later.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Nose, Busted Lip

**( A/N: Yo, yo, yo. I've had an intense amount of volleyball this week. I'm sore. It sucks. But, I needed to write a new chapter for you guys so I did. All of these are not Beta'd (because I've been busy and tried to post quickly) but I'm working on getting one. Please review!)**

We walked to biology together and made our way to our table. We were watching a movie in biology today so there wasn't a chance to speak or write him. When Mr. Banner turned the light off, there was an undeniable electricity in the air between Edward and I. We were not touching, but the electricity was pulsating around us, rolling over each of our bodies and back again.

I had to hunch over in my seat to keep from reaching out and touching his warm face. It would probably make him think I was insane. He was human, he probably didn't feel this way or feel the electricity. His posture was similar to mine the whole class period though. Every once in a while his eyes would dart over to me. Had he decided to fear me? I listened intently to his heart, which was beating quickly. I could only hope it wasn't from being afraid.

After the video, the teacher turned the lights back on. The electricity dulled to where I could stop sitting on my hands. I didn't look at Edward again for fear of it returning two-fold. I bid him goodbye and walked down the hall to my next class, Physical Education. I hated this subject because I found it pointless for me. I had been a clumsy human, but we didn't have this worthless subject back in my day.

Now I always had to hold back my true strength to keep the secret. If I hit the volleyball to hard or ran too fast people would get suspicious. Suspicions were one of our only enemies. The only things that could get us into undeniable trouble. This class was worse than usual, because I couldn't truly keep my mind on the subject at hand. Most of my racing mind was focused on Edward. And naturally, my instincts were to be strong and fast. I had to shake my head several times, metaphorically clearing my thoughts. I made it without any serious mistakes.

Finally after 2 more classes which I had taken many times before, it was lunch. I never looked forward to this time of day before. It had just been a painful reminder that I was not human and needed to keep up appearances. But I was interested in seeing Edward again.

I walked through the doors and noticed my family seated at the corner table. Knowing what I had planned to do, Alice winked and mouthed, "Don't worry about Rose" so only I could see. I winked back and gave her a silent thank you.

I sat at a table near the door with my prop food waiting for Edward. I waited and waited. Time lulled at an interesting pace when you were immortal. I waited a while longer, and looked back over at Alice. She was frantically pointing to the door, earning strange looks from the rest of my family and the rest of the student body. I could only guess as to what she meant, something to do with Edward probably, and quickly exited the cafeteria looking for him. I used my senses and followed his warm honey like scent

When I found him, I was glad I had went looking. I was also filled with a blinding rage like never before. Mike Newton and two other vile boys had Edward against a wall with his books spread all over the side-walk. His glasses were crack and Mike was still stepping on them. Edward's eyes were closed as Mike hit him repeatedly. These vile, selfish children were physically harming my mate!

I ran a little faster than I should have in public and grabbed Mike a little harder than I should have too. It was hard to care about the façade at this moment. Mike and the two other boys let go of Edward in surprise and he slid down the wall groaning with his eyes still closed. I would check on him when I was finished with these three disgusting human beings.

When Newton saw that it was me, he began to laugh. Bad decision.

" What do you three think you are doing?" I yelled and shook Mike harder than your average human teenage girl could. His eyes were wide and he was stuttering like an uneducated fool. I threw back my fist and shoved it into his face, careful not to exert too much force for fear of knocking his head clear off his body. I heard the cracking of his nose and laughed at the noise. I kicked him softly (for my strength, at least) in his family jewels and laughed as he hit the pavement in pain.

I then turned to the two other boys and kicked them also. They deserved much worse than a simple kick. I never had the desire to drink someone's blood more than that moment, not because they smelled good but because they were a threat to someone I loved. I left their limp withering forms without a second thought and made my way slowly to Edward, who was now staring at me with wide eyes and a bloody nose.

I stood stock still for a moment, testing my self-control. I could find no desire for the blood, only a desire to help him.

I continued to make my way to him slowly if I had scared him. I would understand if I had, but I hoped that I hadn't. I meant Edward no harm. I loved him. It was a new, fresh feeling but it wasn't hard to admit to myself now. Once a vampire went through a change like this, there was no going back.

" B-B-Bella, how did you do that?" he asked me, eyes still wide with wonder. His voice was slightly muffled because he was clutching his nose in pain. My dead heart broke at the sight.

" I took self-defense classes. A woman should know how to defend herself," I lied smoothly. I hated lying to him, but it wasn't a huge lie and it was only to protect him and my family. He would go running if he knew the truth anyway. And we had only known each other for about a day.

I closed the distance between us and held out my hand to help him up. The electricity was back and I felt empty when he let go. I contemplated taking him to the nurse, but decided instead to take him to see Carlisle.

" Come with me," I said. Walking toward the parking lot.

" I thought we would go to the nurse's office…" he replied, nervously.

" No, we're going to get you to my father, Carlisle. He's a doctor at the hospital," I told him. I wouldn't give him the option to refuse. He deserved the best medical care there was. Carlisle had practiced medicine for over 300 years so there was no one better.

I lead him to our car, satisfied when he didn't protest. He got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers. He fidgeted a little in the cool leather seat. I started the engine and started driving toward the hospital. As concerned as I was for Edward, I couldn't help but be happy that his blood didn't appeal to the monster inside of me. I decided to turn on the car stereo. My Debussy CD was in the player, the song was Claire De Lune. It had always been one of my favorites.

" Claire De Lune is great," said Edward quietly.

" You know Debussy?" I asked, surprised. Teens these days didn't listen to classical music. They preferred loud rock and pop music.

" Yes, I've enjoyed classical music," he replied. Wow, maybe he was perfect for me. I wonder…

" What about literature?" I asked. I probably should have said books instead of literature, I sounded a little formal. But it was too easy to be myself with him.

He adjusted his glasses and answered, " I like reading. Anything from classics to science fiction."

" Classics area my favorite,' I said, turning to him. My eyes had to be bright and my face was turned up into a smile. Books and music were my favorite topics. I especially loved the books and music that were around back in my day, before I was changed.

He smiled at me and adjusted the bloody tissue he held to his nose. Around him I almost forgot that I was a vampire. I had never met anyone with my same interests, except maybe Carlisle. It was even more surprising that I had found someone who shared my tastes in a 17-year-old human boy.

We got out of the car and walked into the hospital. I greeted the receptionist, Mary, and asked her to page Carlisle for me. She did it and sent us up to a room to wait for him.

" He'll be here in just a minute." I told Edward.

" Okay," he replied. He seemed a little nervous. Meeting new people clearly was his forte, except for me of course. He seems to at least trust me a bit.

" Don't be nervous or anything. He's a great doctor. Don't forget to put pressure on your nose," I told him. I had gone to medical school twice, but not as recently as Carlisle had. He went quite often to refresh his knowledge. I usually went for English classes in college.

Carlisle came in and raised his eye brows at the sight of Edward and I sitting fairly close, especially with him bleeding. He checked Edward over and wrote things down.

" What happened?" asked Carlisle.

Edward looked to me to explain. " Mike and two other boys were beating him up. I went looking for Edward when he didn't come into the lunch room, and I found him." I left out the part about kicking and punching them. He would probably disapprove, but understand once I explained my feelings for Edward. I wasn't ready to do that, especially not here and now.


	5. Chapter 5: Edward's POV

**( A/N: I'm going for an EPOV chapter here, folks! I got a request and I shall do this. I've never written from Edward's view before so this will be interesting. Review please! **

**This is what we've experienced so far in his view.)**

I picked my glasses up off the pavement and walked into the school. I noticed a new shiny jeep in the parking lot, and registered that it must be the new family. Talk of the 5 new students had swirled around for weeks. I didn't really care, probably just someone else to beat me up or laugh about it. I was well used to this treatment though. It had gone on since my mother and I moved here when I was in 5th grade. The glasses and my "subtle eloquence" (as my mother would say) got me some nasty nick names such as nerd, loser, and dork.

I grabbed my books and hid behind the door to the music room to dodge Mike and a few of his bimbo followers. This made me a few minutes late, but I had such perfect grades I didn't care much. If that was what it took to avoid being destroyed by Mike and Co. then that's what I would do. I finished the trek to biology for once almost unharmed. I nodded as Mr. Banner gave me a lecture and told me this was my last warning unless I wanted detention.

I started walking to my table in the back, when I noticed there was a girl sitting there. I had always preferred sitting alone, and this was kind of unnerving. I also noticed that she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. As I was distracted, I dropped my pencil as I stepped over Newton's foot which was trying to trip me. It wasn't worth dodging all the other feet and giggles, so I just went back to my seat.

The stunning girl looked at me for a moment. She had bright eyes that were a strange honey gold. She was the palest person I had ever seen, but it seemed to make her look perfect. Her long mahogany hair, small delicate nose, and full lips made me stare in wonder. I hoped she hadn't noticed and thought I was a freak.

She then did a very surprising thing. Her mouth was set in an angry line. She got up and retrieved my pencil, sending a rage filled glare toward Mike Newton. My heart soared. She was a beautiful girl who had defended me. That one-act of kindness had been more than I had experienced in my entire life. Well, at least from the students in Forks.

She came back to her seat and sat down gracefully. She slid the writing instrument across the desk and I was still surprised she had done that for me. I tried to send her a wide smile, but I am pretty sure that it just came off as a nervous, lovestruck, and hopefully thankful boy's grin. She smiled back with such stunning white teeth and bright eyes that I lost my head for a moment. I felt like I was swimming off into space somewhere. She truly was dazzling.

I smiled back now, with a little more force, but still shyly. I never really got positive attention from anyone in this building, except maybe teachers. She smiled back again, in what I would call a 1,000 watt smile. It was literally almost blinding, and if I called myself dazzled before, than I was triple dazzled now.

She looked down and I looked away. I tried concentrating on what Mr. Banner was saying, but it was just another one of those lessons that I read while hiding in my car during lunch. I was startled when Bella placed a crisp, folded white sheet of notebook paper on my desk. Would there be a rude comment and threat on this paper like always? No, I didn't really think there would be. This brunette seemed nicer than these people who always did that. I decided to trust my instincts, and open the paper.

It read, _Hey. I'm Bella Cullen and I'm new here. _

I knew she wouldn't say something ridiculous and catty. It was funny that she felt she had to state that she was new. I would have noticed if someone this stunning and kind had taken residence in this town, or this state even, before.

This reminded me this was her first day, and she would probably want to make friends. If she associated with me, it would surely hinder her ability to do that. Even if she was stunning and kind, people wouldn't want to hang out with her if she was seen with me. I wanted to spare her the tormenting, even if it meant that I would lose my only possible friend.

I wrote, _I know. People have been talking about you and your family for weeks. Not many new kids come to Forks. Just to warn you, if you want to make any new friends, I wouldn't be seen with me. _

It broke my heart to do so, but I had to protect her. I passed the note back and closed my eyes sadly. I opened them to find her looking confused. I didn't have to explain, because I was saved by the bell.

I continued my day, actually dodging most of those who enjoyed tormenting me. I was good at hiding places by now. Behind doors, ducking in classrooms or the janitor's closet. You need to be careful hiding in that last place though, because you could be interrupting something that you surely wouldn't want to see.

It was finally lunch time, and I walked into the cafeteria a little less cautious than usual since I had been unscathed for most of today. That was my mistake. Mike Newton was waiting for me by the door, and grabbed me fiercely. He shook me and yelled, and the cafeteria laughed. I felt like yelling or throwing up, but the first would only result in more trouble, and the second was just cowardly and disgusting.

I felt him knock the glasses off of my face and sighed. My mom wasn't going to be happy if she had to buy yet another pair. I heard the rest of the lunch crowd laugh and make brutal comments. _Look at Edward. He's such a loser. Nerd. _

I suddenly felt another presence near us. I prepared myself for another of Mike's friends to join the beat down, or another one of the bimbos here to praise him.

Mike said cockily, " Here to watch me work, babe?" Yep, probably one of his groupies.

I was surprised when suddenly, a cold hand slipped into mine. It felt like my palms and the rest of my arm was tingling. My eyes opened in shock, only to find none other than Bella Cullen. The entire room went silent.

She said, in a clear and beautiful voice, " No, never. You disgust me. I was just coming to ask Edward to sit with me. Is that good with you, Edward? Since we had such a great chat this morning." This sounded crazy, but her golden eyes smoldered. I kind of thought that I was dreaming. Or that this was some unconscious fantasy I had cooked up, knocked out by Mike in the parking lot. Hadn't I told her to stay away if she wanted any friends?

Mike looked extremely shocked. With Bella's hand still in mine, I replied, "Sure."

I could feel practically all eyes on us as she led me away from Mike and towards her lunch table. Her family members where all stunning too, but she was easily the most beautiful. There were only 3 seated there, even though I'm pretty sure I had briefly saw 5 of them early. Maybe the snaky blonde had gotten angry and left.

Bella had me sit in the seat next to her, and then turned to glare at the rest of the cafeteria. They resumed their conversations. I thought it was time to try to show my gratitude, "Th-thanks." I said. I bet she thought I was a loser, an idiot even more so since I just stuttered. I never do that unless I am really, really nervous. Or in this case, surprised.

" No problem," she replied, easily. She took her cold hand out of mine and I found myself missing the contact. I found myself staring, caught up in her beauty and kindness again.

A small pixie girl seated at the table spoke, " Jazz and I have to get to class early. See ya." She grabbed the blonde, lanky boy's hand and skipped out of the room. The large, intimidating burly boy soon followed. Had I chased her entire family away?

I stared down at my hands, sadly. " Sorry for chasing your family away." I said.

" You didn't chase them away," she said. I wasn't looking her in the eye, but she was probably just trying to reassure me. I knew what I had done.

She asked, " Are you hungry? You didn't get anything to eat/" I had all but forgotten about food when I was with her. But now that she mentioned it, I was.

" Yeah. A little bit," I replied. She slid a tray of pizza over to me. I tried to reject it, not wanting to take her food. But when she insisted that she had eaten earlier, I took it and started chewing. It wasn't that bad for cafeteria food.

After I finished, I thanked her again. " Thank you again. You didn't have to do that."

" The food was no big deal, Edward." she said. My stomach felt weird as she said my name. I was feeling emotions that I hadn't felt before. Girls usually just made me nervous because they made fun of me, and I had never felt like this before.

"Not the food, that thing with Mike up there. I'm used to that. I can take it," I told her.

" Do things like that happen a lot, Edward?" she asked, her bell-like voice sounding concerned. Hearing her so concerned for me made me feel special.

I told her slowly, " Yes. But its okay. I only have a year and a half left of this place. And friends aren't that necessary." But oh, how I wish I had one. And hopefully, I added silently, I have found a friend in you.

She grabbed my hand again, slowly and gently. The electricity shot up my arm again, making me feel alive and happy. The feeling only increased when she said, "I'll be your friend." She sounded so sincere, that I believed her. I was happy in school. Well, that was new.

The rest of the day passed as it normally would, but it was also better because I thought of Bella. At the end of the day, I ran to my car in the lot. I noticed her entire family get in the jeep, and the big burly one drive. I smiled with thoughts of Bella, and drove off.

My mom was still visiting her sick mother in Seattle, so I was alone at home. I warmed up some casserole and ate it quickly. I did my homework and practiced on the old piano my dad had passed down to me before he died of cancer when I was 12.

I went to bed and dreamed of Bella. It was as if I felt her presence around me that night.

I pulled into the school parking lot and noticed Bella with her family. She walked across the lot to me, and I was surprised and pleased. She really was serious about being friends. I truly smiled at her.

" Hello, Edward," she said. Her bell-like voice also held an elegance, seeming to come from another time and place.

"Hi," I replied.

"How is your day going so far?" she asked. It was okay, but now that she was here it had gotten better.

I decided to be honest. "It's been okay. It's gotten considerably better in the last five minutes." I mentally slapped myself after that. What if she saw that I was so taken with her and wanted me to leave her alone?

We started walking toward the school and I adjusted my glasses nervously. I glanced over to the rest of her family, and I found them looking at us. Well, the blonde one was _glaring _at us. I shivered nervously.

" Don't pay any attention to her. She just isn't very friendly to new people," Bella said. Again, she was kindly reassuring me. She cared.

" Okay," I replied. We went to biology, and didn't get much of a chance to talk. We watched a movie, and with the lights out, the same electricity from yesterday was clearly in the air between us. I had the intense desire to reach out and touch her face, and I fought it.

We went out separate ways after that class, because we didn't have any more together. I hoped to see her at lunch though. I made it through the rest of the morning classes with only a few taunts and stuff. It was okay.

Just as I was about to go to lunch, I remembered I had left my Calculus homework in the backseat of my Volvo. I walked out and got it. But on the way back, I was stopped by Mike Newton and his two henchmen. This would be bad.

They pushed me against the wall and punched me. They threw all my stuff on the ground including my glasses. My nose became bloody and I was bruised all over, I was sure. I kept my eyes closed, so I wouldn't have to see their satisfied smirks throughout the ordeal. Suddenly, I heard quick steps coming this way. I kept my eyes closed, in case it was another tormentor.

Mike suddenly let me go, and I slid down the wall with a groan, keeping my sad, probably black eyes closed. Then, he began to laugh.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice yell. " What do you think you are doing?" Bella. It was Bella. I opened my eyes, just in time to see Bella's fist connect with his face. I heard a crunch, and saw blood flowing from his nose. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would be gasping and trying to prevent her from fighting with the guys. But she seemed to be able to handle herself.

She kicked him where it hurts, and then did the same to his frightened friends. I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. The petite, angel had just fought off 3 guys for me. I knew it, I loved Bella Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6: A Ride to School

**( A/N: I hope the EPOV was okay. We are back to Bella's view for at least a few more chapters. Seriously, please review and tell me what you think, honestly. Also, if you favorite my story, why wouldn't you follow it? Questions and Requests, I like both. I'll give you my twitter username if I get 10 reviews before the next chapter! )**

**After Carlisle did what he could for Edward's broken nose, I drove him home. This would be my first time being at his home as far as he knew, and with me being brand new to this town, he offered me directions on the way. I dutifully followed his instructions.**

When we got to his house, he climbed out and thanked me. " Thanks, Bella. You don't know how much I appreciate you. Errr…What you did, I mean." He ran his hand through his bronze hair and adjusted his glasses on his bandaged nose. It always made me smile, made me happy, when he pushed up his glasses. It was cute.

" No problem Edward. Would you like me to pick you up for school tomorrow, since you left your car there?" I asked, hopefully. I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted to know more about him, where he was born, what he liked.

He fidgeted again, but replied, " Sure, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. What about the rest of your family?" " Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go back and pick them up now. But I will bring my car tomorrow." I flashed him a grin, before speeding off. I couldn't believe I had found my mate in a human boy, and I was getting closer to him daily. And strangest of all, I was glad.

I pulled into the lot just as the students of Forks High flooded out of the school. I spotted my family members making their way toward me. I thought I might as well tell them my morning plans as soon as possible. They got in and I blurted it out.

" I won't be coming to school with you tomorrow. I'm picking up Edward."

Rose let out an aggravated growl, and punched the back of my seat. I felt like growling back, but fought off my inner animal. No need to drag Emmett into the fight with us, trying to protect his mate. I wish Edward was here now, I missed his presence. But it was surely better for him to associate with the least vampires possible.

Time seemed to pass really slowly until morning. My entire immortal being was jumping with the anticipation of seeing Edward again. I probably looked a bit like Alice at this point. I felt sorry for Jasper, he was probably jumping twice as high.

Finally, it was time to leave to pick him up. I looked around the garage, wondering what car to take. Which would be the least conspicuous? I of course wanted to take my car, but it was too flashy. So, with Esme's permission, I took her Volkswagen beetle. I remembered back when this company started producing cars. The new models were much more attractive, if you ask me.

I sped, as always to Edward's house. I decided to just wait in the car, instead of going to the door. Soon enough, Edward came out of the house. His hair was as usual. Bronze, messy, but perfect. The bandage was thankfully, off his nose. His green eyes seem to light up when he saw the car. Did he feel as I did? That I wanted to see him constantly, hear him breath. Make him smile. He got in and turned to me. " Thanks for the ride," he said, smiling. The shyness was gone, and I was surprised. I hoped this meant that he was now completely comfortable around me. But why would he? I know that we were mates, but he couldn't feel it like I did, could he? And he was human and I was not, he should be uncomfortable.

" No problem. It's nice to get away from my family." I replied. He didn't know how nice it was. Rose was constantly aggravated with me now.

He grimaced, then asked, " Did you get contacts?"

Oh goodness. Humans never noticed the change in our eye color! Why was Edward noticing this? Maybe because he so often looked into my eyes…

" No, it is just the lighting.' I replied. That made no sense, it was an illogical answer. But he had thrown me for a loop with that question. I had to make something up. He didn't look like he believed me, but was too polite to say so. This may be the beginning of some trouble.

I decided to change the subject. " What's your favorite color?" I asked. This was a good opportunity to get to know him better. Friends could ask this stuff, right?

He sounded a little confused, but quickly answered, " Topaz or Brown."

"Why?" I asked. Those seemed to be unusual favorite colors for a human. But when was Edward ever typical? The shyness was back. " Not sure." he answered, staring at his hands. I dismissed this, but stored it in the back of my brain for later. Moving on the next question.

" Favorite television show?" I asked.

" Um…. I don't watch much TV. Maybe the news." he replied. Another strange answer. He sounded more like an adult than a teenager.

" Favorite sport?" I continued. I kept asking him these questions until we got to school. I learned that he wasn't much for sports, but he preferred baseball to the others. His favorite instrument was piano, usurping to me since I saw the keyboard in his room. He liked classical music, as we had previously discussed. His favorite food was lasagna, which I thought was disgusting since I was a vampire. He made me promise to answer some questions about myself later, which I reluctantly agreed to. I would have to filter my answers a bit, which made me sad. I wanted to be myself with Edward.

We got out of the car and walked to Biology together. I felt like everyone in the lot was staring at us, and I was correct, they were. It didn't bother me, but I could tell it was embarrassing Edward a bit. Even my family was staring. Alice and Jasper seemed happy. Emmett seemed amused. Rose was livid.

We had to watch another movie in Biology, and I was having issues with my self-control. Not my blood lust. But with the electricity. I had to grip the side of the table to prevent reaching out and tracing the planes of his face.

So, you could imagine that I had the vampire equal to a heart attack when Edward tugged at my hand that was clutching the table. I cooperated with him in wonder. He pulled my cool, strong hand into his warm, soft grasp. And it felt right. Amazing, even.


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

**(You people are the best. Like seriously, the greatest. The reviews make me smile. Tell me if there is something I could do better though. I went back and tweaked my spelling and grammar to try to improve it. So here is the next chapter, enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight of course. )**

I turned to him and smiled, truly happy. He grinned back with no reservations. We really were a perfect match. I couldn't imagine subjecting him to the brutal fate of immortality. I decided to start living in the moment a little more. I could worry later. Enjoy the time I have now.

Every so often his warm hand moved a bit in my cool one, and I was reminded of the big step he just took. For a shy human boy, deciding to hold hands with a vampire on your own accord was brave. Even if you thought the vampire was human. Edward truly was fascinating.

Mr. Banner flicked on the lights and shut off the television 10 minutes later. The bell rang then, and Edward let go of my hand. I missed the contact, and I could tell that he did too. This made my dead heart feel warm and alive again. He always surprised me with his ability to do that. No one else could.

We smiled at each other warmly and went our separate ways. I felt truly like a human teenage girl, experiencing her first crush. With one fleeting look, he could light up my day. I found myself thinking about him again during the morning classes, only paying attention to the teacher with a small part of my brain. Edward's warm hand and green eyes wouldn't leave my thoughts.

It took all I had in me not to bolt to the cafeteria. I hoped that Edward had not only made it there unscathed, but was inside, smiling and waiting for me. That thought alone sent me running at a human speed, getting weird looks from my peers. If they thought I cared what they think, they were sadly mistaken. I had met too many of them to care. The only one who I truly cared about was Edward.

I flung open the door and saw Edward shifting awkwardly inside. No one was messing with him and I was glad. I didn't want to break any bones today. His face lit up when he saw me, making me feel like I was worthy of him. Today was truly amazing. I was glad that I wasn't some nomad running wild in the woods. I was thankful that I had a father figure like Carlisle to teach me how to live this life with control and some human emotions.

"Shall we?" he asked, smirking. I smiled back and followed. He got a sandwich with a meat on it, and I bought a salad. I didn't even care what it was because I obviously wouldn't eat it. Despite my protests, Edward paid. He really was a nice guy. I bet my mother, though she was a distant memory from a different time and place, would have approved.

We took out trays and I saw Edward hesitating about where to sit. With my staring family? Or alone? It didn't take me long to decide for him.

"How about it's just us today?" I said, looking pointedly at an empty table by the window across the room. He followed me and we sat down across from each other. He picked up his food and started eating, just looking at me through his glasses. If I were human, I would be blushing. I had always blushed.

" Would you like to ask me anything? I made you answer questions this morning." I asked. His face lit up again, like I had offered him a check for a large sum of money.

He started in then, even worse than I had that morning. "Favorite book?"

" I told you I liked the classics. Anything Jane Austin, Shakespeare, those type of literature." I replied.

Without hesitation, he asked, " Favorite movie?" I couldn't tell him that my favorite move was The Jazz Singer. I saw that motion picture back in 1927 with Carlisle and Esme when she finally perfected her control. So I chose an answer that was also one of my favorites.

"The original Romeo and Juliet," I replied. We went over everything about me that I could share during lunch and in the parking lot after school. By the time he had driven off in his Volvo, we knew everything about each other, aside from the vampire issue of course. I told him that I was born in Chicago, just not that it was in 1901. I told him I was 17, just not that I had been that age for a hundred years. I shared truths and half-truths, but I was more open than I had been with anyone outside of my family.

I drove home in Esme's car, humming alone to the Debussy that was playing through the stereo speakers. Life was brighter for me, even if it may be only temporary. I pulled into the drive garage and parked Esme's car. I continued humming while deep in thought. Suddenly, I heard something whizzing through the air and noticed the wrench Rose had thrown at me from under her car. I dodged it easily and said a few words my father, may he rest in peace, would not be proud of.

I exited the garage before we got in a fight and destroyed all of our cars. I ran into the living room, looking for Emmett. I found him playing some video game with Jasper. Alice was sitting stone still on the sofa, gasping with horror at her latest visions involving new fashion trends.

"Emmett, are you interested in going hunting? I need to blow off some steam, and I prefer to be full." I said, wanting to get away from Rose and make my eyes golden again for Edward. Human blood didn't really appeal to me anymore, but I wanted to be especially cautious in case Edward was injured or I had to injure someone for him again.

"No, I just went yesterday!" he exclaimed, dodging Jasper on the game as he tried to kill him. I laughed.

" I'll come with you, Bella," Alice said, lightly jumping up from her place. I nodded and we left. We ran through the woods a while, when suddenly Alice stopped. I flew by her, not noticing for a few seconds. I ran back, and my jaw slacked when I noticed the terrified look on her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was pulled back in a grimace.

" What is it? What's wrong, Alice?" I said, trying to get her out of this daze. I gently shook her shoulders, and she finally unthawed.

" We need to get to Port Angeles! Now!" she screeched. She started running back to the house. I was extremely confused, but dutifully followed. I hoped this wasn't for a sale or something foolish like that. She was too frightened for this not to be serious, though.

She wouldn't answer me and just kept running. She jumped in her Porsche, calling for me to come with her. As soon as I entered the vehicle, she stamped down on the gas. The car lurched forward like a startled animal taking us to Port Angeles for an emergency that I still wasn't informed of.


	8. Chapter 8: Port Angeles

**(A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger. There were many, many different paths this could have taken. And I mean TONS of different options. I chose this one… **

**If you review, please put your favorite food at the end of it so I know that you took the time to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Can anyone tell me how many times I must say that? )**

"Alice!" I yelled, "What is it?"

She finally looked away from the road, and uttered one single word, "Edward." And my world stopped. I found my entire vampire mind engulfed in this horror. My Edward was in danger, hurt, or dying. What had happened to him? What was going on?

"What about Edward?" I asked, my voice weak.

" There's a nomad hunting in Port Angeles. And Edward is about to come face to face with him." My dead heart felt like it had been crushed a thousand time over. My shallow, unneeded breath was coming in gasps. Alice continued, "But there's still time. We just have to-"

" Drive!" I commanded. My desire to protect Edward flaring up. She increased the speed and we raced toward Port Angeles.

When we finally got there, Alice pulled the car down into an alley. There stood Edward, shaking against a wall with a male vampire across from him. I was out of the car at such a speed that even the vampire looked surprised. It was a human drinker, James. I had come across him a few times before. I let out an anomalistic growl that was loud and threatening.

I threw my physical shield over Alice and Edward. I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted to end the one who tried to end Edward. He bared his teeth and I did the same. We began the deadly dance, a fight to the death. I knew that I would win and the end of his existence would come quickly. I jumped on him. I ripped and tore. First his arms. As they came off he screeched, and I relished in the sound. It was good to know he was in pain. He deserved it. I threw them behind me, and tore off one of his legs. He snarled and I laughed.

I ripped off his head and the ear-piercing noise was welcome. I let down my physical shield and Alice hopped up and ran to the car to get the matches from the glove compartment. I lit the pile of his limbs on fire. The flames glowed and caused my skin to sparkle faintly.

It was time to face Edward. He would be scared, deathly afraid of me. One of my kind had tried to kill him. Then my true nature had come out as I defended him. I looked over to him and noticed he was still against the wall. My eyes met his. His eyes were a light with some unknown emotion.

"B-B-Bella?" he said, stuttering out my name.

" Yes, Edward?" I asked, sadly. I was sure he was going to order me away from him. I would understand and leave if he so wished.

He stood up and walked slowly, carefully toward me. "Thank you for saving me."

I was bewildered. He had just watched me dismember and kill a vampire. I was also a vampire. Did he not understand that? " But…. Aren't you afraid?" I asked.

" I was at first. But Alice explained everything to me." He said slowly, pointing to my sister. She had a small, careful smile on her face.

" You should be afraid, Edward! I'm a vampire! You just watched me kill another vampire that was trying to kill you! You should want me to go as far away as possible!" I screeched. He flinched slightly, but his former expression returned. He walked closer to me, towering above me slightly. The warmth of his body emanating around me in the small, dark alley.

He then did the exact opposite of what I expected. He leaned down and met his warm, soft lips to my cold, hard ones. My cold, dead body awakened and I felt warm inside. I kissed him back, softly and carefully. I was very, very careful. He was quite breakable.

Soon, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

" You just kissed a vampire." I whispered. He nodded, and uttered a slight laugh. He adjusted his glasses, which had somehow remained intact during this horrific event. I looked away from him and toward Alice, who had a huge grin on her face. I smiled back, a small smile, but a fairly happy one.

" Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Edward, once we were in Alice's car. I sat in the back seat with him.

"Yes, thanks to you." he replied. He slowly put his hand in mine and squeezed it. It was a small amount of pressure to me, but enough for me to know he cared and meant it.

I sighed. " Are you sure you didn't go into shock? Are you hungry, thirsty, tired?"

He paused, thinking. " No, but I do have some questions."

I laughed, despite the event that had passed moments ago. "Of course. But at least let me get some food in you first."

"Fine," he said, smiling. Okay, I was now positive that he was the strangest human I had ever met. And the most perfect. But that was beside the point. He just found out that I was a vampire. He was hunted by a human drinker. He saw me dismember and kill said vampire. And then he kissed me. And he was still sitting here not frightened at all of me or my sister.

"Don't say it, I already know." Alice said, tapping her temple. She must have known I was going to ask her to take us to a restaurant.

Edward shot me a puzzled look. "I'll explain it all in a moment." I told him.

He nodded and Alice stopped the car in front of 'La Bella Italia'. I laughed at the name. Alice led Edward and I into the restaurant. She shot the male waiter a dazzling smile and he escorted the three of us to a booth in the back. As we were about to sit down, Alice quickly winked at me and scurried off. I shook my head at her antics and sat down across from Edward. I folded my cool hand and sat them in my lap.

Looking up at Edward, I asked, "Where would you like to start?"

"Uhhhh…." he paused, then continued, "How did you become a vampire?"

" That's a long story. But to explain that, I would have to explain my entire life." I replied. The change and my human life were uncomfortable topics for me, as they are for the rest of my family. The pain of the burning was something no one likes to think back on.

"I've got time," he said, shooting me a nice crooked smile. At that time, the waiter came to take the order. I kept my eyes trained on Edward, not wanting to see his feeble attempts to get my attention.

" What would you like?" the man asked, in what he probably thought was a silky voice.

" Edward?" I asked, trying to direct the man's attention to him. I was astonished to notice Edward glaring daggers at the man.

He said, "Coke. And ravioli."

" I'll take a coke. No food." I said quickly, wanting the man out of here so I could get on with the painful story. The man left and Edward looked to me expectantly. I began.

" I was born in Chicago in 1901." I said calmly, waiting for a reaction. He gasped quietly, but didn't seem repulsed.

" My human life is something I don't like to dwell on too often memories are hazy. I remember my father, he was the Police Chief of the town. My mother was high on the social ladder, and always wanted me to be lady like." I smiled. " But in 1918, the Spanish Influenza swept the state, and father and mother caught it. I did soon after. All three of us were in the hospital, on the brink of death. Carlisle was our doctor. He worked very hard to save us, but there were just so many patients. My father went first. My mother went next. I was drifting off, surely about to die, when Carlisle took me from the hospital bed and got me out of that wretched place. He whisked me off to his home and then he changed me." I paused.

" How?" Edward asked hesitantly.

" A vampire just has to bite. If they don't suck out all the blood, the human changes into one of them. Of course with Carlisle it wasn't an accident, he did it to save my life." I replied, looking down at my hands.

Edward replied, "I'm glad he did."

I looked up and met his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was, for once, glad he had too. I would have never met Edward otherwise. The waiter brought him his food and asked me again if I wanted anything. I assured him that I didn't want anything, and laughed when he huffed and walked away.

" Eat," I commanded Edward.

" Fine. But tell me something else," he said.


	9. Chapter 9: Port Angeles Pt 2

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated them. It was really hard to write this chapter for some reason, not really sure why. Maybe cuz last chapter was so important. Lol. **

**Anyways, I don't own Twilight, please review. )**

I paused for a moment, deciding what to say. I didn't think he would run at this point, so I decided to just tell him everything.

" My family and I, unlike others of our kind, drink animal blood." I said. He responded by nodding

as he chewed.

I continued, "There is only one other coven that we have come across that shares our diet. They live in Alaska, and are practically like extended family. There are 3 men, Thomas, Ken, and Issac. Then there are two 'parental' figures, Carmen and Eleazar,"

He nodded, accepting this new information like he had the rest.

"Some vampires have special powers. Like Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense emotions. I have a special power, too. I'm a mental and physical shield, which means I can block metal powers and physical advances." I explained. He nodded appreciatively.

" We're extremely strong and fast. We don't sleep." I told him.

His mouth fell open and I could see his half chewed food. "Ever?" he asked, seemingly shocked.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"As you know, we're immortal. I'll stay this age forever. I'll live forever, unless another vampire does to me what I did to James." I said. Edward shuttered.

" And the sun doesn't hurt you?" Edward asked.

" No. Just like the sleeping in coffins and turning into a bat thing, Hollywood made that up. But we don't go into the sunlight in front of humans. They would know we were different because we sparkle. Like diamonds imbedded in our skin." I replied.

" So, can I see you sparkle?" asked an amused Edward, before taking a drink of his soda. There was a twinkle in his green eyes that was noticeable behind his thick glasses.

" Sure. We'll just have to wait for a sunny day. I know the perfect place." I replied. My meadow. I would love to take him there. It could be our special place together. Only we would know about it.

The waiter came back, delusional swagger still in tow. He took the dishes and left the bill on the table. When I picked it up, a small piece of paper fluttered out on the table. I laughed out loud when I realized what it was.

" What's that?' Edward said, scrunching his eye brows.

I continued laughing, "It's his telephone number!" It was preposterous that this man thought I would call him. I was a vampire, and aside from that I had this gorgeous boy across from me.

Instead of laughing with me, the strangest look crossed Edward's face. Was it jealousy? Just in case, I ripped the paper down the middle and threw under the table. It seemed to appease him. I reached into my pocket to get money to pay the bill. As I sat down the money on the table, a horrified look crossed Edward's face.

" I can't let you pay for me, Bella!" He said, his eyes wide. He started sticking his hands in his pockets, looking for money.

I laughed. "Alice can see the future, as I told you before. She knows all about the trends in the stock market. Money accumulates quickly over a hundred years anyway." I assured him. I shoved the bill in the leather booklet and left it on the table. They could keep the change. I had too much money anyways.

"Ready to go?" I asked, smoothing down my sweater.

" Sure," he replied. We walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. Outside we found Alice, trying to shove shopping bags into her trunk. Edward and I laughed.

What began as a terrible, terrifying evening, turned about to be amazing. Edward had accepted me completely and totally for who I was. It was a delightful feeling to know I was wanted by someone who knew my true self.

Regretfully, Alice and I dropped Edward off at his home. He gave me a small kiss, and I made sure to control my strength. Alice 'ooed' and 'ahhhed' as you would expect from the pixie. He went inside and I was sad to see him go.

" Nice boy you picked out there, Bellarina." cooed Alice. She had one of her signature smirks on her face, and I couldn't help but grin.

" I know," I replied. We high-fived, both happy about the great turn my existence had suddenly taken. Alice was my favorite sister and I was glad to celebrate my good fortune with her.

But then her smile drooped a little. "You're going to have to explain this to the family when we get home. Otherwise, Rose is going to make a huge seen at school tomorrow. And it wouldn't end well."

I sighed. I was not looking forward to this. Rose would be furious. I would be furious right back at her. But, the others would be happy for me. Maybe they would help me deal with her wrath. I had to tell them eventually. So might as well do it now.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look. If she wasn't acting like a bubbly child, then you knew you were in for something difficult. But I could do this. My family should be happy that I finally found the one for me. I had waited my entire existence, about a hundred years, and I would face whatever I had to in regards to that, with gusto.

Alice pulled into the garage and I glided out of the car. I was such a clumsy human that even after all these years I couldn't truly get over how smoothly I moved. I walked into the house and saw that my family was all seated at the kitchen table. Apparently, Alice had called while Edward and I were at the restaurant to call my family meeting. She sped past me and took her place at the table. I stayed standing and took a deep, albeit unnecessary, breath.

"There is a boy we go to school with. You have all met or at least saw him, aside from Esme. His name is Edward. We connected well, immediately. When we touch, there is an electrical feeling that radiates between us. He makes me happy. To sum this up, Edward Masen is my mate."


	10. Chapter 10: The Family Meeting

**(A/N: Hey, readers. My family and I are going on a little vacation on Tuesday and we won't be back until late Sunday night. And then on Monday I start school and volleyball practice and games. Updates will be slower, probably only on weekends. If I had to guess, maybe a chapter every Sunday evening. But I promise not to leave you hanging!**

**I'm trying to bang out this chapter and maybe the next one before Tuesday. But I'm not sure if I can do it without your support! So please review amgios!)**

The reactions of my family varied a bit. The strongest reaction was obviously Rosalie's rage. She shrieked and stood up quickly, knocking her chair backwards. Her anger pretty much drowned out everyone else's happiness and Emmett's 'virgin Bella' jokes.

" But he is human! You are risking exposure! Your selfishness could ruin everything we have worked for! I hate you!" screamed Rosalie. Her golden eyes were flaming with her rage. I put my physical shield up just to be on the safe side. I wouldn't want to have to rip her blonde locks from her head. They wouldn't grow back.

" Rosalie! Be happy for your sister! I'm sure everything will work out!" said Esme. She was truly happy for me, I could tell. She was worried that I was changed too early in my human life, that I was missing some key component I would need to find my mate. She had feared that I would be eternally alone. To her, Edward was a godsend. He obviously was to me as well.

" Why would I be happy for her? She's going to end up killing him! She will expose us all! The entire Volturi will show up on our doorstep and they will kill us all mercilessly." she spat. She flung her hands in the air for effect. Emmett tried to rub her back soothingly, but she shook off his hands. " Now Rosalie, I'm sure it will work out. Bella will not kill anyone, she has better control than everyone except Carlisle." Emmett whispered in her ear. Of course we all still heard it.

" Excuse me Rose, but I would like to hear from the others." I muttered, glaring at her. I could play this game too. She couldn't get the best of me.` I continued, "Carlisle?" I wanted to know his opinion, for it mattered to me. He was like my father, and his approval was a crucial thing.

" I'm happy for you, Bella. You deserve to be happy, too." he said, smiling. I'm sure my face mimicked his expression. Rosalie cleared her throat rudely, but I totally ignored her. It was something we all had to do from time to time.

"Esme?" I asked next. She had already made her opinion somewhat known, but this was the way all of our meeting went.

Her grin got even bigger. "This is amazing!" she cried with glee. "I'm sure it will all work out somehow."

"Jazz?" I asked next. Jasper's opinion was a wild card at this point. He would want me to be happy, but would want to keep Alice safe at all costs.

" Well, Bella. You know that I must be a bit cautious, because exposure is a risk. I wouldn't want any harm to come down on our family. But, it seems that you and Alice are sure of this boy, and I want you to be happy. It's your turn," he replied. I smiled at him. He was a dependable man and the best brother to speak to when you needed emotional insight for obvious reasons.

" Alice?" Another obvious, but necessary, question.

" You know how I feel Bella! I saw you guys together tonight and I was so excited for you! I've seen the future, and as long as everything goes this way, its bright!" Alice said, practically dancing with her excitement. Even if there was a tornado headed to our home, she would probably still be happy.

" Emmett?" I asked. His opinion could vary a bit, with his need to stay behind Rose.

" Belly, you know that I'm happy for you! Despite what Rose says, this is great. I can't wait to meet him for real Bellsy Boo!" he yelled. If I was human, I would blush. Emmett's jokes were sure to intensify now. He would probably get in front of Edward and crack one of his famous and embarrassing jokes.

" Thanks." I nodded, and moved to the ice queen. " You've already expressed your opinion, Rose. And it clearly doesn't matter. Meeting adjourned." I walked out happy, despite what Rose said. My family, for the most part, was behind me and happy about this.

I jumped into the window of Edward's house. I sighed as I took my familiar space in the rocking chair. I had only been here one other night, but it was a great feeling that I loved. Watching him sleep was rewarding, even if it was creepy. He wouldn't know.

He sighed and rolled over in his bed, still sleeping. " Bella," he said. It felt just as good as the first time. Hearing him say my name as he dreamt was like winning the lottery, winning the Super Bowl, an Olympic medal. All rolled into one fantastic moment.

I was mesmerized by his wonderful face. Each breath instilled in me a feeling of life and love. A little later he spoke again.

" I love you, Bella," he sighed. My world was overwhelmed with such pure bliss. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. It was so happy. My existence had meaning. And the meaning was Edward. The best part was, that Edward loved me back. Sadly, it was a bit complicated. We were a different species. But I was confident that I would do whatever it took to make this work. I would be gentle and careful. I would hunt a lot. It would all turn out fine.

Hours later, I leapt out the window. It was a Friday, and sadly, it was one of those rare, sunny days in Forks. I was tempted to just cover myself in long pants, boots, and a sweatshirt. But that probably wouldn't work. Plus I would look goth or weirder than usual.

I ran home and busted through the front door. I was happy and sad. Happy because of last night. Sad because I couldn't see Edward today.

" Did you call in at work and at our school?" I asked Carlisle. We would use the same cover story as always. Humans always believed that we liked to take family camping trips together and Carlisle and Esme let us out of school for them. Sunny days were the perfect days for this. All we would have to do was make appearances at camping and athletic stores from time to time to make it completely believable.

" Yes, I called half an hour ago." he replied. I nodded and tried to decide what to do with my day. Usually I would have read a book or went hunting. All I wanted to do now was see Edward. But I can't today because of the sun. But maybe I could stop by his house later?

I decided to go sit in my meadow. I took off into the forest, scenting my familiar path to the little meadow. It was the perfect place to be during sunny days. I found it that first day we came here. I knew this place would be even more perfect if I brought Edward here. I just hoped that he could make it here through the woods with me.

I got to the meadow and darted to the center. I laid on my back on the soft grass. I closed my eyes and let the warm feeling of the sun soak through me. It felt amazing, but did not compare to the warmth of Edward's hand or his gentle kiss. That thought reminded me of this kiss. It was amazing, perfect, yet confusing. This meant that Edward had feelings for me, as I did for him. There would be complications, things would be rocky and dangerous at times. But I was still unbelievably happy.

Hours later, I knew school was finally out. I ran home to change clothes and ask Alice her opinion on going to see Edward. I changed into black jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt. Then. I went to speak with Alice.

" Alice?" I asked, she obviously already knew what I was going to say.

She looked up from her online shopping and smiled, "He'll be happy to see you. Just make sure to knock, and go through the front door. Not the window." I thanked her and went to the garage. I jumped in the car and started it up. I was excited to see my love.

I drove to his house and parked beside the side-walk. The sun had gone behind some clouds, so I could be outside. I smoothed my hair and looked in the mirror, which was a pretty unusual thing to do. I never cared what I looked like before, but I wanted to be perfect for Edward. I got out and walked to the front door and knocked.

He answered, and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, Edward," I said, smiling brightly. He smiled back, and adjusted his black glasses. That motion was one that I always found unbelievably cute. Even though it was too forward for my time, so long ago, I leaned up and kissed him. I remembered to be gentle, it was like second nature now. The electric feeling intensified.

We parted and he wore a huge grin.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked. I noticed his mother's car wasn't in the drive way. I would have liked to meet her. Maybe I will soon.

" Sure," I replied. He led me inside. This is the first time, as far as he knew, that I had been here. When I come at night, I only see his room anyways. The living room was small and warm. It smelled like him and his mother, and the vase of roses on the coffee table. There were many feminine touches which made it clear he lived with his mother. It was sweet.

**(A/N: If you want another chapter or two before Tuesday, you better REVIEW. REVIEW!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Making Plans

**(A/N: Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm still going to try to update as much as possible before Tuesday, because after that there will only be an update every Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: This girl doesn't own Twilight. )**

He led me into the warm kitchen. He was cooking something that made me turn up my nose, but that didn't mean he was a bad cook. It just meant I was a vampire. The kitchen had wooden oak cabinets and a worn refrigerator and oven. On the fridge, there were various pictures and achievements from Edward's life. An Algebra test, which he got a perfect score on. A picture of him sitting at a picnic table eating a cupcake when he was younger. There was also a picture of him and his mother, on the beach together. She was very beautiful, surely where Edward got his looks. It was very homey. The oak table had mismatched chairs placed around it. I took a seat in the beaten yellow chair. In the middle of the table, sat a vase of wild flowers.

Edward walked over to the stove and stirred whatever was in the pot.

"I guess I should offer you something to drink, shouldn't I?" He said, bending his neck to the side and pointing to it. I was appalled. He shouldn't joke about things like that! I guess my shocked and angry face said it all.

" Sorry. Just some human to vampire humor," he apologized. I shook it off and accepted his apology.

" So where is your mother?" I asked him. I was interested in meeting her. Edward had told me a bit about her. He described her as a nice, loving woman who worked as a teacher at the Port Angeles Community College. His dad had passed away when he was young, and he only had a few cloudy memories of him from when he was a child. I could relate to him there.

" She had to stay late to grade some exams," he replied.

" Oh, okay," I replied.

" So, where were you guys today?" Edward asked, his eye brows raised as he added things to what he was cooking.

" It was sunny, so we stayed home. But the cover story, which is more important for you to know, was that we took a family camping trip." I explained. Edward didn't seem like the lying type, so I needed to drill our cover stories in his head.

" Oh. That reminds me, when can I see you sparkle?" He asked, grinning in anticipation.

" Alice says that it should be sunny for the rest of the weekend. Would you like to go somewhere to see it tomorrow?" I asked. I hoped he would say yes.

" Hmmm…" He said, clearly pretending to think it over. "Of course."

I laughed and got up from my chair. I took his glasses off of his face and set them on the counter. I reached up on the tips of my toes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. His response surprised me. He wrapped his warm arms around my waist and I wrapped my cool ones around his neck. This position made me a bit nervous, with my arms around his neck. I used the slightest amount of force as possible. Even though this took away from the experience, it was still great.

One of his hands wrapped itself in my hair and I knew it was time to step back before I broke him somehow. I stepped back slowly and walked back to the yellow chair. Edward was panting and looking for his glasses on the counter. I laughed, remembering an old cartoon where the character would lose their glasses right in front of their face and frantically feel around for them. He finally got them.

His face was beet red and it made me giggle. I hadn't laughed or smiled this much in my entire vampire life.

" So," he paused, nervous for some reason, "what does this make us?"

My eye brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He laughed nervously. " Uhhh….I guess I'm trying to ask you to be my girlfriend."

If I could blush, I would be too. " Of course I'll accept your offer. I'm not sure how everything will work out, but it will."============================================================================

Two hours of talking, laughing, and kissing later, it was time for me to leave. His mother was on his way home and this was probably not the best time to meet her, after her long day of work. Edward gave me one last kiss. I reminded him that I would pick him up tomorrow morning at 8, as long as it wasn't too early. He assured me that it wasn't. I left.

Running through the forest, I felt like a new woman. Things were really looking up in my life. All these emotions being stirred up in me were strange, it made me feel like a girly teen ager again.

Deciding it was probably a good idea to hunt before tomorrow, I ran a bit farther. I found myself closer to Canada than I was to Forks. Then, I found a herd of moose. Selecting the largest male, I pounced. The feeling of the hot blood coursing down my throat was refreshing. It also insured Edward's safety.

Next, I scented a mountain lion. They were my favorite, and they were pretty rare. I jumped on it and sunk my teeth in its neck. One of its claws caught in my sweater. It ripped it down the middle. That was too bad, because it was one of my favorite shirts.

After hunting a bit more, I ran home. I changed clothes quickly, ignoring the horrifying sounds of my sibling's activities. I grabbed two books at random and ran out into the woods. I sat in the meadow and read out under the stars.

It turns out I had selected _War and Peace _and _The Bible._ It had been a while since I had read the Bible. Being a vampire made it difficult to believe in a higher power. Carlisle still believed we all had souls, but I wasn't so sure. Being with Edward gave me new hope, though. So I cracked open the old leather book, and began reading. _In the beginning…._

Hours later, with my spirits lifted even higher, I ran home to change one again. I picked my favorite white lace blouse and some dark jeans. I slid on some tennis shoes and grabbed Esme's car keys. I would stick to using her car with Edward, because it looked less conspicuous to the rest of Forks. I hopped in the driver's seat and drove off to pick him up.

**(A/N: Do you guys want an EPOV chapter next? Review and tell meeee!)**


	12. Chapter 12: EPOV

**(A/N: Woah! I did get a lot of reviews! Thanks. A majority of you wanted an EPOV chapter, so here it is. EPOV is a lot more work than Bella's is. So that is why they are rare. I will probably be able to get out one more chapter before I leave for vacation on Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I am well aware that I don't own Twilight. )**

I was mesmerized by Bella. I followed her into the hospital and into the examination room. Her adopted father looked like a movie star. He was obviously a skilled doctor, too. I could tell how much he loved Bella and it made me have even more respect for him.

I thanked the doctor and Bella drove me home. My nose hurt, especially with my glasses resting on them. I gave Bella the instructions required to get to my house and we made it there shortly.

As I got out of the car, I made sure to thank her again. She was nothing short of my guardian angel.

" Thanks, Bella. You don't know how much I appreciate you, errr… what you did for me, I mean." I told her. I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly, hoping she hadn't noticed my slip. Knowing the intensity of my feelings would probably drive the angelic girl away. I adjusted my glasses on my sore nose.

She surprised me by smiling widely. "No problem, Edward. Would you like me to pick you up for school tomorrow, since you left your car there?"

I hadn't even noticed I left my car, I was so wrapped up in Bella. But if she drove me to school, what about her family? I was usually pretty good at reading people, and I knew that the blonde sister would be angry. I fidgeted, unsure.

I felt myself speaking. "Sure, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. What about the rest of your family?" I really did want to ride with her, to have another excuse to spend time with her. But I didn't want to ruffle any feathers.

A look of realization crossed her stunning face. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go back and pick them up now. But I will bring my car tomorrow." I felt myself nodding, and she flashed me a dazzling grin, then speeded off. I was sure she was over the speed limit, but I wouldn't correct her.

How many cars did they have? I silently wondered. The jeep looked pretty new and expensive, so it would be exciting to see what was in store for tomorrow. I was actually pretty enthusiastic about cars, despite my appearance. That's why I loved my Volvo so much. A small part of my mind was worried about leaving it at school over night. But it was worth it to get to ride with Bella tomorrow.

I finished my English assignment and went into the kitchen to make dinner for my mother and I. She wouldn't be home for at least an hour, because she worked at the college in Port Angeles. It was an hour drive there and back every day for her. I decided to make pasta for us. I stirred the food, thinking back on the few memories I had with my father. He passed away when I was only 5.

My mother came home and we ate a silent dinner. She was tired, and I didn't want to push her for conversation tonight. I glanced at the clock after washing dishes, and decided to go to bed. I brushed my teeth, and clicked off my lamp. I dreamt of Bella Cullen, her shiny hair, bright smile, and kind golden eyes.

I woke up a little earlier than my alarm clock. I put on my glasses and climbed out of my bed. I got ready and went down to get some cereal. Mom had already left, so I ate alone. I heard a car pull up, and grabbed my backpack. I locked the door behind me, and turned to see Bella in a small, shiny Volkswagen Beetle.

I got in the car and marveled at the sudden feeling of happiness and security that had rolled over me. "Thanks for the ride," I told her, smiling. She looked happy and even more beautiful today. Every angle, every aspect about her looked beautiful and appealed to me.

"No problem. It's nice to get away from my family." she replied. I grimaced. I had caused the rift in her perfect family, despite my efforts to avoid that. That's when I noticed her eyes. They were not the usual honey gold, they were brownish black.

She looked like I had caught her off guard, and I regretted saying it. I didn't want to upset her.

"No, it's just the lighting." she replied. I didn't really believe that, but I didn't push it.

She suddenly asked, "What's your favorite color?"

This was a random question, but she sounded truly intrigued. I replied, "Topaz or Brown." I didn't want to tell her that it was because of her eyes. That would sound creepy. She asked me many more questions before we made it to school. I grabbed my books and we walked into biology. I hoped she knew that it was my turn later.

Mr. Banner brought in a TV, and turned it on. When the lights went out, an undeniable electrical force flowed between us. I longed to touch her face or her hands. I fought an internal battle, and then decided to give in. I reached out and took her hand in mine. Her eyes met mine and I could see pure happiness in them. I knew mine must show the same. The coldness of her skin made me shiver a bit, but it felt right. The electricity doubled and I loved the feeling.

When the bell rang and our hands parted, I felt a little lost. I tried to shake the feeling off and went about the rest of my classes. I was excited to see her at lunch. I bet that Mike Newton wouldn't dare mess with me today.

So when lunch began, I ran to the cafeteria excitedly. I stood inside the cafeteria, awkwardly waiting for Bella. The door flung open, and my angel entered. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I was so glad to have met and befriended her. There was something different about her, and I liked it.

I surprised myself and smirked at her, feeling care free. " Shall we?"

We got food and I insisted on paying, despite her protests. All she got was a small salad, so it didn't even cost much at all. We took our trays and tried to decide on a table. I was a little nervous about sitting with her family.

She pointed to an empty table and said, "How about it's just us today?" I smiled and followed her. We sat down across from each other and my questioning of her began. I noticed that she didn't eat very much the whole time, just picked at the food. I added that to my list of things that were different about her.

I asked her about all of her favorite things, becoming very engaged in the conversation. I liked learning about her. She liked Romeo and Juliet, was 17 years old like me, liked classical music, and was born in Chicago. By the end of the day, I learned enough to feel like I had known her my entire life. I felt sad as I drove away from the school, for the first time in forever.

When I got home, I realized that my mom had left her grade book here. I decided to take it to her in Port Angeles, and just pick up dinner there. I didn't have any homework, so I was free to go.

I got back in the car and drove into the town. It was bigger than Forks, but still not that large.

I gave the book to my mom, and hugged her. She thanked me and said that she should be home in a few hours. We also made plans to go hang out together somewhere on Sunday night. We hadn't connected in a while, but she was nice, kind and caring. We loved each other very much.

I walked outside and down the alley behind the school, trying to get to the lot where I had parked my car. Suddenly, a blonde, pale man with dark, black eyes appeared. He chuckled darkly, and I suddenly felt like I was going to die.

His cold hands pushed me against the wall, and my glasses fell off of my face. I shivered and tried to call for help, but it probably would be no use. Suddenly, I heard the screech of tires and the alley was flooded with light. It was a bright yellow vehicle. Suddenly, Bella ran at a blinding speed out of the car and in front of the man. Alice Cullen came up beside me and sat down. She handed me my glasses, which were somehow intact. I put them on and watched the battle before me.

It was like Alice and I were incased in a glass box. Every time I tried to get up, it knocked me back against the wall. So I had to just watch Bella fight him, as I had watched her fight Mike Newton.

Everything was going too quickly for me to see, so I appreciated Alice's whispers.

"Edward, we are different. We are vampires." I was filled with shock and disbelief. But I had to believe it. There was evidence before me. " But our family is different, we drink animal blood. That vampire was going to kill you," she said. Bella had truly saved my life this time. I could only watch and pray she would be okay.

Their bodies were moving quickly in the small space, circling each other. I had to pay very close attention, or I couldn't make anything out. I noticed Bella pulling on his arms, and they suddenly came from his body. She pulled off his head, and there was a horrible screeching sound. The glass box around us fell away, and Alice scurried over to the car. She handed something to Bella, and suddenly there was a fire. It must have been matches.

I was a bit frozen with shock. But this really didn't change how I felt about Bella. She saved me, protected me from everything. She was still the same person she was yesterday, and I still cared for her. She wouldn't hurt me. I loved her.

She turned to face me and walked toward me slowly. I mustered the guts to get up and walk to her. I mustered up even more courage, and kissed her. It was one of the best moments of my life. I felt the electricity between us, and her cool lips on mine. I didn't care if she was a vampire, I wouldn't care if she was a tree. I loved her.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I looked right back, and marveled in the beauty of the moment. Her saving me, and then me kissing her in the heat of the flames.

" You just kissed a vampire." she said. I laughed. She was perfect even if she was a vampire.

Some time later I found myself seated across from the most beautiful woman in the world. She had insisted that I ate, worried that I was in shock. No, I wasn't in shock, I was in love. I was a little shocked that she actually returned my feelings though.

The waiter shamelessly flirted with my Bella as I ate. It was sickening. But I tried to ignore his advances like Bella did. She was open, and told me everything about her and her kind. She told me of when she was human, and how she became a vampire. She told me about how her family was one of the only two that she knew of to drink the blood of animals. She told me that she never slept, which surprised me. She told me that she was extremely strong and fast, which I had seen with my human eyes. She also told me of the special powers some of them had. She had a physical and mental shield, which she could project. That was the glass box I had fought earlier as I watched her defend me.

During this conversation, my thoughts had taken an unexpected turn. I quietly wondered if she would change me into a vampire if I asked her to. It seemed like a perfect idea. We could be together forever, and I would be worthy of her. I didn't say anything out loud though, because it was probably too soon to ask to spend forever with Bella.

When the waiter bought the check, Bella started laughing. I noticed the small paper in her hand, and I furrowed my eye brows. When she told me that it was his phone number, I was angry. Why would he make such advances on Bella when I was sitting right here? He must think that it is impossible for such a goddess to love a loser like me.

Bella and I argued for a few minutes over who would pay, and I surrendered. I would take the tab next time we went somewhere for me to eat. Alice picked us up and after shoving her shopping bags in the car, took me home. I kissed Bella softly and went in my house.

My mother's car was in the drive way, which meant she had made it home safely. I was startled to see my Volvo parked next to it.

"Alice," I mumbled. That girl could do anything. She was kind of like a sister to me already.

I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table grading a few papers. She looked up when I came in, and took off her reading glasses. She rose from her chair and gave me a hug.

" I was worried when I came home and I couldn't find you." she said. I pulled back out of the hug and smiled at her.

" I was with a friend." I said, still grinning.

She smiled, " A girl?" she asked.

I nodded and she squealed. I laughed. I talked to her a bit about Bella, and then managed to go to bed. It had felt like such a long, but good, day. I now had kisses from an angel to look forward to.

I got ready and jumped in my car, looking forward to seeing Bella. The sun was out from its usual place behind the storm clouds, and I wanted to soak it up while I could. A thought crossed my mind, How would Bella and her family hide from the sun at school? My heart sank. I realized that they probably wouldn't be there today. I sighed and wiped the smile off of my face. Today was Friday, and I probably wouldn't see her until Monday. I pulled into the school lot and got out of the car. This was my first school day without Bella since they came last Monday. It felt like I had known her forever. I felt empty without her.

All day, I dodged the annoying people in the school. It was much worse without Bella. I ate lunch in my car and counted down the minutes until it was over. Finally, the bell rang and I left school. I got home and started making dinner. As I was stirring the food, the doorbell rang.

I opened it, and to my delight, it was Bella. A grin stretched across both of our faces and she kissed me. Her cool lips touched mine and it felt great. She pulled back and I asked her to come inside.

She came in and I noticed her eyes looking around the house. I blushed as her eyes raked over the pictures of me at different points in my life. She wore a smile the entire time, so I guessed that she liked what she saw.

I lead her into the kitchen and she took a seat in the old yellow chair. It was funny to see such a beautiful girl in such a common place. I grinned, thinking of something hilarious.

" I guess I should offer you something to drink, shouldn't I?" I bent my neck and exposed it, as if offering her a chance to suck my blood. I thought it was hilarious, but apparently she did not. A horrified look crossed her face.

"Sorry, just some human to vampire humor," I apologized. I still thought it was funny, but I didn't want to make her feel bad.

" So where is your mother?" she asked.

" She had to stay late to grade some exams," I explained.

"Oh, okay." she replied.

Then I remembered that they hadn't shown up today. "So where were you guys today?" I asked.

" It was sunny so we stayed home. But the cover story, which is more important for you to know, was that we took a family camping trip," she replied.

Then I remembered her promise. "That reminds me. When can I see you sparkle?"

"Alice says it should be sunny for the rest of the weekend. Would you like to go somewhere to see it tomorrow?" She asked.

I pretended to think. "Hmmmm….Of course," I replied.

She laughed and got up from her seat. She walked over to me slowly, and took off my glasses. Just when I became confused about what she was doing, her lips met mine and I was lost in it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck. My hand wrapped in her mahogany hair. She aroused feelings inside me that I had never felt before. She pulled back and I felt like pouting like a child.

She walked away and I located my glasses. I was suddenly curious about our relationship status.

I tried to be casual about it, " So, what does this make us?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" I felt like a fool.

I laughed nervously, " Uhhh…. I guess I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Smooth, Edward.

"Of course I'll accept your offer. I'm not sure how everything will work out, but it will," she replied. I knew it would. I was the happiest man in the world, all because of this beautiful vampire.

A couple hours later, she left. She promised to come pick me up at 8 tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13: Our Time in the Meadow

**(A/N: Okay guys, your reviewing skills are amazing. I made it to 100 reviews! How crazy/amazing is that? My last story, Life in La Push, still hasn't made that goal and it is complete! My updating schedule will switch to every Sunday, excluding the upcoming Sunday, because I will be on vacation. Then, school and intense volleyball practice starts. Love you! Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight franchise. )**

I practically skipped to the door once I got to his house. I rang the door bell and started twirling a strand of hair with my hand. Some of my human habits were coming back to me lately. Probably because of my time with Edward.

He opened the door. I was so excited to see him, that I practically jumped into his arms. I made sure to be very careful of course. He laughed and I laughed with him. I tried to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, but he deepened it. I noticed the other heart beat in the house about the same time that I heard someone clearing their throat. It was Edward's mom, Elizabeth Masen. She had his strange shade of hair and same piercing green eyes. We parted and if I could blush, my face would be tomato red. I tried to keep my composure.

" Hello, Mrs. Masen," I said, turning to face her.

She smiled and replied, " Hello, Bella. Edward has told me quite a bit about you."

We made awkward, but nice, small talk for a few minutes before Edward peeled me away, telling his mother that we had to go. We walked outside to my car and waved at his mother as we drove away.

"Sorry you had to endure that," Edward said, as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. I seriously loved that habit for some reason.

" It's no problem. It is customary for me to meet your mother, isn't it?" I replied, smiling. He smiled back and I drove in silence for a few minutes.

" So I see you brought the bug again," Edward said, grinning.

"Yes, it's one of our more inconspicuous vehicles so I drive it around here. It is actually Esme's though. My personal car is a blue Ferrari," I replied. I laughed as his eyes widened. I had a feeling we would be taking him to our garage sooner or later.

Around 10 minutes later, I stopped the car in front of a trail in the woods. Edward got out of the car and started to walk down the trail. I cleared my throat and he stopped and looked back at me.

" We're not taking the trail." I told him, smirking.

" No trail?" he replied, sounding a bit nervous.

" Nope," I replied. I led him into the forest and he followed. We walked in a pleasant silence. When I was around Edward, we were just happy in each other's presence. After half an hour of walking, I saw the light of the meadow ahead.

"Do you see the light?" I asked, pointing ahead of us.

He squinted and replied, "Kind of."

We reached the meadow minutes later. Edward stepped ahead through the trees and I could hear him gasp and make comments about how beautiful the meadow was. I wasn't exactly paying attention because I was about to make a big step. I would show him my sparkling skin in the light and demonstrate the other things I had told him at the restaurant. I took a deep breath and stepped through the trees.

The sun beat down on my skin, warming me up a bit. The pigments in my skin were sparkling like diamonds. Edward turned to face me and I heard him gasp. It made me wince, fearing what he would say.

"Beautiful," he whispered. How was this beautiful? I had the skin of a killer. But I, being somewhat of a selfish creature, didn't say this out loud. If he wanted me, and he was sure, I wouldn't correct him. I gave him and small smile. He started walking towards me and I met him half way. He wrapped his arm around me and used the other hand to stroke my face. His green eyes stared into my golden ones and I could hear his heart quicken. I realized that I could use that as an indicator for when he was about to kiss me. He leaned in and I lost myself in the moment, only remembering to be careful. The electricity filled the small meadow and made me feel alive and well.

A few minutes later I knew it was time to pull away. When I did, he was gasping so roughly for air that I was afraid he would lose consciousness. I guided him and we laid side by side on the warm grass. The soft, green grass and large purple flowers looked even more beautiful than they usually did. But nothing compared to the gasping boy beside me.

I flipped over on my stomach and looked at him. " Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded and finely stopped gasping for air. I smiled and had an idea. I leaned in as if I was going to kiss him again, and his lips parted expectantly. I laughed and reached up to take his glasses off his face, and put them on my own.

I could see all the microscopic fractures and smudges on the lenses. Wearing glasses was defiantly a useless idea for a vampire, but it was still fun. His glasses were such a cute part about him that I wanted to try them on. Somehow, he must have seen me wearing them because he laughed along with me. My inhuman bell laughter mixed with his natural laugh in the small meadow. " You bring out something completely new in me," I admitted to him after we stopped laughing and I returned his glasses to his face.

" You do the same to me. I can be myself around you, not the shy nerdy Edward. Because you accept me," he replied. It was funny because he sounded surprised that I would do it. I loved him and he was perfect. And I thought it was time to tell him.

" You're perfect. And I love you," I said quietly. I had never loved someone this way before, not in my almost one hundred years of life. I hadn't even loved anyone when I was human. I had been out a few times with a few suitors, on traditional outings like a summer drive or an afternoon on the porch. They had always been chaperoned and not one of them had meant as much to me as this day. None of those human men even had faces in my memories anymore, and I knew that even if I lived 4,000 years, I could never forget Edward Masen.

His face broke into a wide smile, and I was almost dazzled. He outshone me in every way, even if I was the one who was sparkling. He leaned in for a kiss, and I complied readily. His warm lips met mine and I felt like I was dreaming, even if that was impossible.

**(Please review! )**


	14. Chapter 14: Requesting A Change

**(A/N: Short Bonus chapter, because I found wifi on the way. Thank you for the warm reception. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, buddy. )**

The next hour was one of the greatest in my existence.

We just laid in the grass, not speaking, just experiencing the warmth and electricity of each other's presence and the sun on our faces. Edward decided to break the silence first.

" I want to become a vampire," he said, his voice somewhat huskier than usual. It sent shivers through my ice-cold body as he spoke. But when it registered what he said, I was up of the ground and across the meadow to avoid an outburst that could hurt him. I sat under a tree and wrapped my arms around my knees, imagining Edward as a new-born vampire. I could imagine his eyes blood-red, his body ice-cold, his posture anomalistic, a loud growl rumbling from his chest. I could imagine that after he got over his newborn phase that he would hate me forever.

" What's wrong?" Edward asked, sitting up and looking over at me worriedly.

" I…. I can't….I can't let you do that to yourself," I stuttered out, my bell-like voice ringing ominously.

" Why?" He asked, and that did it. I could tell that he was sincere. He wanted to become a monster for me. I couldn't let it happen, as much as I wanted him forever. I would try to change his mind one last time before I gave in.

I was up off the ground in a split second. Edward eyes were darting around slowly, trying to catch my movements as I ran around the meadow quickly. I jumped up into a tree and tore down a branch with one hand.

"This is what you want to become?" I asked him loudly. He shivered and I almost regretted scaring him. But that was what I had to do, because I loved him. I didn't want him to subject himself to this eternal trouble for me.

I picked up my foot and did a karate style kick into a tree, causing it to crack in half and fall to the ground. I looked back at Edward, and he just stared at me. His eyes locked with mine, as if prey locked in the stare of a predator.

I threw myself to the ground with a thud and started to dry sob. I could tell that I left a dent in the grass-covered ground. I was a pathetic monster. I didn't deserve Edward. I didn't deserve anyone at all.

I heard Edward walking toward me and I was too upset to resist him. He laid down next to me and I felt him trying to pry my cold hand out of the dirt. I complied and he put his warm hand in mine.

" Bella," he whispered in my ear, " You are not a monster. You're my angel."

I sat up and looked down in his eyes. " I would love to have you forever, Edward, but I can't let you give your human life up. Vampires can't have children and can't age. Maybe you think you don't want those things now, but in one hundred years you will. I don't want children nearly as bad as Esme or Rose, but the ache is still there. Living forever as a frozen blood sucker is not fun," I said, sincerely trying to get my point across.

" You are perfect and I love you. There's nothing else I would ever want, and we could always adopt if we had to," he replied. I shook my head and he continued, " but we don't have to talk about it now. I wouldn't want you to change me until after graduation or something anyways."

I nodded, not committing to changing him, but agreeing to drop the subject. I tried to put a smile back on my face and eventually did. It was hard to be anything but happy when Edward was around. I just loved him so much. I had spent my entire existence waiting for him and he was better than I ever expected. I knew that if he wanted it, and he was sure, I would probably end up changing him eventually. I usually had problems saying no to people, like when Alice wanted to pick out my clothes. This was a bigger situation, but my desire to be with him forever and his desire to be like me, would probably win over in the end. I would try to fight it for as long as I could though.

We spent another hour laying in the meadow before the sky started getting cloudy. It looked like rain. It seemed that Forks truly was the rainiest place in the continental U.S.

" Ready to walk back?" I asked, pointing to the sky.

" Sure," he said, putting on his signature half-smile. It really was a stunning expression. We got up and dusted the grass off of our clothes. I briefly considered somehow putting him on my back, but with me being the girl and him being much taller than me, I didn't think that would work. So we trekked through the woods, back into Esme's car together. That's how things were now, Edward and I together. And I had to say that I liked it very much.

I got into the driver's seat and started the car as Edward buckled himself into the passenger's seat.

" You want to go home?" I asked, wondering if he would like to go meet my family.

" Well, not really," he admitted honestly. I laughed.

" Well I was thinking about taking you to meet my family, since I already met your mom," I said.

A nervous expression appeared on his face, " Are you sure they would be okay with it?"

"I'm sure they would love to officially meet you. As my boyfriend, of course," I smiled, trying to reassure him. I was sure that _most _of my family wanted to meet him. Alice would have seen this in a vision by now, and should be able to avoid a mishap at the hands of Rosalie Hale.

" Well, okay then," he replied. I grabbed his left hand in my right hand, and began driving towards our house. I laughed every time he questioned my driving speed. If he really wanted to live forever with me, he would have to get used to it.

**( Next update: Sunday, August 26****th**** )**


	15. Chapter 15: Meet the Family

**( A/N: I'm back! That trip was so much fun, I am so going again next year. This is really short, and I am so sorry. It was hard to write again for some reason. School has been crazy and volleyball has been insane. Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that lucky Stephanie Meyer does. )**

I continued driving and eventually eased the car down the winding path through the forest that led to our house. I could hear Edward's heart beating quickly and knew that he was really nervous. I was nervous also, but it wasn't about whether they would like him or not. It was the nervousness that came from a girl taking her first boyfriend home to meet her family. I hadn't even done that way back when I was human.

The break in the trees signified that our house was soon to come. When I pulled into the driveway, Edward gasped. I got out and ran around the car just as Edward was opening his car door. He got out and fidgeted with his glasses as he looked up at our home. His eyes were wide and it made me giggle. I linked my arm with his and started dragging him toward the house and he complied.

I opened the door, which we never locked for obvious reasons, and led Edward through it. I noticed that the other members of my family were not here. Maybe Alice wanted to give him time to adjust alone with me. He gasped as he took in the bright white space. I watched as his eyes trailed over the couches, the electronics and video games, the glass wall, and eventually landing on the shiny grand piano. His face lit up.

" Would you like to play it?" I asked, wanting to hear him and make him happy at the same time.

" Yes, I would love to," he said excitedly as if I had just offered him a brand new car.

He walked over and sat down and I flashed over to sit beside him. His hands met the keys and then I realized that he was a better player than Rosalie or I ever were even after playing for a hundred years. He began with a piece by Mozart and then drifted into Bach. Lastly, he played a piece by Debussy that I had often admired. I felt venom tears that would never shed prickling behind my eyes.

"Beautiful," I whispered. He turned to me, his lips spread into a smile.

" Thanks," he replied. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his and sighed contentedly at the warmth. After a few minutes, I felt my family approach behind us. I leant back and laughed as Edward protested. When he noticed my family behind me, his eyes widened like a deer caught in head lights. I put my hand in his as an effort to comfort him. I could hear Esme squeal quietly in happiness. I realized that Rose hadn't shown up.

" Guys, this is Edward," I told them. Nervousness was emanating from Edward and I knew Jasper had to be feeling it. I felt a sudden calmness envelop me and I sent Jazz a thankful glance on Edward's behalf.

" Hey, Edward," giggled Alice excitedly. She used her inhuman speed to close the small space between them and jumped into his arms for a hug. It was a little too quick and a little careless for my liking.

"Careful, Alice," I warned her. Just because they had met before didn't mean she couldn't frighten him or hurt him. Just because she could see the future didn't mean she knew everything.

But surprisingly, I heard Edward's wonderful chuckle. He wasn't even scared. Alice moved back and he greeted my family one by one. He seemed a little afraid of Emmett's size, but he got used to it. He seemed to really like Esme and Carlisle, which made me happy.

After an hour, the Edward was completely comfortable with my family. He even decided to play Xbox with Emmett. Esme pulled out one of her cookbooks, delighted to have an excuse to use it for once. She made him some pasta that smelled awful to me, but he seemed to enjoy it. Esme's eyes were shining with happiness. She loved having a new son and that I had finally found such an amazing mate.

Alice had to take Jasper hunting after a few hours because Edward's blood was a little much for him in our house for so long. Jasper was the newest one in the family, after all. I had explained this to Edward and he wasn't offended at all. After Edward ate, I decided to take him up to my room and show it to him since I had seen his.

I opened the door and laughed as his green eyes brightened. I'm sure he saw this as a new opportunity to learn things about me. It was nice to know he was as curious about me as I was about him.

" Like it?" I asked.

" It's so you," he replied, "so of course I love it."

If I were human, I would have blushed crimson.

"You have so much music. I could spend hours in here looking at it," he added. I told him that he could if he wanted, so that is what we did for the rest of the day. He went through my entire collection of CD's, mumbling contentedly about most of my choices. I spent the time reading and watching him, my two favorite hobbies. I just hoped that didn't sound creepy.

It was getting late and the sky outside was darkening. It made me sad that another day with Edward was passing by. I knew that I would end up changing him so we could spend every hour or every day together forever.

**(A/N: Sorry that it was so so short. But I am so busy! Next update: Sunday, September 2 )**


	16. Chapter 16: Another Horrible Vision

**(A/N: Hey y'all. I'm back with another installment of ACAH and swollen gums. This is difficult to write since I'm taking a week's break in between each update to live life regularly. Disclaimer: I do not own the glorious Twilight. )**

The next few weeks with Edward were the best of my existence so far. We did simple things together like homework, going to the movie theater, and taking walks through the woods. It made me feel human and alive, which I hadn't felt since before Edward or even his parents were born.

I was currently sitting in World History, a class that I had with Alice. She was the only member of my family that had this period with me. Edward was in his Government class and I was missing him even though he was only down the hall. The teacher, Mrs. Parker, droned on about the Civil War. I had learned this information dozens of times. Plus, Jasper was a major for the South before he was changed.

Suddenly, I saw Alice go into a vision. You could always tell she was having a vision when she got this specific expression on her face. Every since that night when we were hunting and she saw that horrible vision involving James and Edward, her vision face made me nervous. So I waited, tapping my pale fingers on this desk in a hurried rhythm.

Her face melted out of the vision induced pose. She now wore a grimace. She whispered in a voice only a vampire could hear.

" It seems we will be having a few visitors soon," she said. I shuffled through the layers of my mind and decided that she must be talking about immortals, vampires specifically. Judging from her tone, we must be looking at human drinkers here.

" Who? Nomads? The Volturi?" I replied at the same whispered, immortal volume. I prayed to God that it wasn't the Volturi. They could kill me, my family, or even worse Edward for my involvement with him since he is human.

" Aro decided he needed to drop in and pay us a visit," she replied. My whole world felt like it was wobbling and shifting as if their were an earth quake going on around me. For a second, I briefly wondered if Carlisle was wrong when he said that vampires could not lose consciousness. The voice of the teacher was suddenly directed at me. "Bella, are you okay?"

I heard Alice reply to the woman, "I think she feeling sick. May I take her to the Nurse's office?"

Mrs. Parker nodded frantically and Alice pretended to help me up and out of the class. Once we were out in the hallway I snapped out of my brief panicked moment and stood out of Alice's helping embrace. We walked directly past the nurse's office and instead ran at a human pace out into the parking lot. We jumped in to back of Esme's Volkswagen I had taken to driving.

"When?" I rushed out. When were they coming? She met my eyes and replied, " Calm down, Bella. I'll think of something. They should show up at our door during the night a week from today, which is Wednesday, in case you forgot Bella." She tried to joke to call me down but I could see the panic in her face. She was just as worried as I was about the Volturi finding out about and destroying my chance at happiness. The boy that I loved would be in danger and I had to figure out a solution to stop this madness.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle at his office. Now. I'll text Jasper and tell him something is wrong, but he must stay at school. I'll ask him to bring Edward to our house after school and to protect him just incase the Volturi show up earlier than I am seeing now." Alice said. I obediently got out of the car and jumped back into it, this time into the front seat. I started the engine and pulled out of the lot as Alice's fingers typed at an immortal speed on her cell phone. I didn't give the fact that I was skipping school a thought, because it didn't really matter. I had been to high school many many times. Carlisle would understand the necessity of this once we got to him in the hospital.

I sped through the town and pulled into the hospital lot.

"Jasper's going to do as we asked him. He'll make sure Edward is safe and bring him to our house after school. He promised to tell Emmett to protect him too," Alice said as she got out of the vehicle.

I stopped to take a shaky, cleansing breath. It did not do much help, but I had to appear human to all of the people in the hospital. I really didn't want to give the Volturi anymore reason to kill me and everyone that knew me.

We walked through the doors and the scent of sterility hit me in the face. There was a strong scent of blood too, but it didn't even phase me. My control was good and my thoughts were all about saving my family and Edward from the oncoming dangers.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be too patient with the secretary if I tried to get her to page Carlisle. Alice must have seen what would happen, and intercepted.

"Could you page our father, Dr. Cullen, please? There has been a family emergency and his assistance is of the utmost importance," she said to the woman sitting behind the desk, with just the right tone that conveyed her concern but was still polite.

The woman, who was wearing too much lipstick I might add, quickly nodded and picked up the small desk phone and hit a few buttons. A few moments later, she told us to go up to his office on the 2nd floor. She told us we were lucky that we caught him between surgeries. I wanted to tell her she was lucky that we didn't snap her neck, but refrained.

Alice and I finally made it into Carlisle's office. He opened the door, a look of concern on his face. When he saw my expression, the concern doubled.

"What's wrong, girls?" he asked, letting us into the room and sitting in his desk chair. Alice plopped into the chair in front of the desk and motioned for me to sit beside her. I sat and began telling the short story.

"Alice had a vision during class. The Volturi our coming to check up on us next week. We got out of school and rushed over here because I am terrified of what will come of Edward since they will surely find out about him since they won't let me shield all of us."

Alice started speaking, " I'm not exactly sure why they are coming. But I am sure that they don't know anything about Edward, yet. Knowing Aro, he probably wants to sway us into joining him again. But if they show up at our home, they will obviously detect Edward's scent there. And since the guard gets riled up when Bella uses her shields on us, Aro will read out thoughts."

" Should I try giving him a call?" Carlisle asked, his expression bleak. He realized the grace situation this could end up as. My family cared for Edward almost as much as I did, except for Rose of course. But even she was starting to warm up the shy, polite boy I loved.

" You can try," Alice replied. Her voice wasn't too optimistic, but I held onto the small amount of hope that Carlisle could steer him away from Forks. From the now happy life I had built.

**(A/N: Next Update date: Sunday, September 9)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Call

**(A/N: My volleyball team just lost another game and I am now watching 'Friends.' **

**Disclaimer: You know I do not own Twilight, so why must I say it? )**

I sat rigged in the leather backed chair and felt my hand digging in the wooden arm of it. The oak splintered off as I squeezed it. I didn't even care about furniture at this point. I would buy him another one if we all made it through this. We had endless amounts of money which could buy more chairs. We could never buy another Edward.

The shrill ringing of Carlisle's telephone ended and I was brought out of my frozen stupor. Aro's voice flowed through the telephone lines with a smooth 'Hello.'

His voice brought back the mental picture of my first meeting with the Volturi. It was just after Carlisle changed me and I was nervous when he said we had to go see them. We walked through the looming castle to the throne room and it was there that I first saw Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec. Aro. Marcus, and Caius had bloody eyes and papery white immortal skin. Alec and Jane were vampires too, but were younger than me. They were the most dangerous immortals I had ever met, and their reputation preceded them. When it came out that their powers didn't work on me, Aro begged me to join him. My denial only made the guard want me more.

Carlisle greeted him and started making the typical small talk that immortal's often turned too. We usually didn't see each other for decades in between meetings. This tedium was obnoxious to me but it would be weird if we just came out and nervously asked him when and why he was showing up.

I tapped my fingers nervously on the dramatically splintered wood. Edward's life was in the balance and Carlisle was listening to Aro tell a story about the Romanian coven trying to overthrow the guard and failing once again. The Romanian coven were the scum of the Earth, but I truly hoped they would one day succeed. The Volturi had too much power over us and I didn't like it whatsoever.

Aro finally ended the ridiculous story. His next statement was what we had been waiting for. "Carlisle, I just planned a short trip to come visit you next week. Caius and I would love to drop by and check up on an old friend."

I wanted to run into those dreadful werewolves' territory, jump into the ocean, swim across it, go to Volterra, and rip Aro apart. I shook off those thoughts, because any day now he would come and know everything I had ever thought if he made me show him.

"Ahhh. Would you rather us come there? We are in a small town and it would probably draw quite a bit of attention if you visited or hunted here." Carlisle replied, smoothly. I wanted to applaud him for his quick thinking, but I couldn't really be surprised. We were vampires, and our kind could think just as quickly as we moved.

Aro's disgusting voice came over the phone again, "Well, I feel like we need to come see you. I really must go now. Heidi has returned."

I tried not to start spitting venom and growling. It was hard to control my self at this moment. Aro was coming, with his evil 'brother' Caius and surely some of the guard. He had to leave this important conversation to go feed on the humans that Heidi, that vampiric slut, brought back. Edward's was in more danger than it had ever been and the responsibility for that rested solely on my cold shoulders.

Carlisle stood up from his desk and tried to calm me down. It wasn't working.

Alice stood up and started rubbing on my shoulders. "It will be okay, Bella. We'll think of something. Maybe you can take him somewhere far away. Calm down so we can get out of here and get home and explain the rest of the family."

I nodded shakily and got up. I said goodbye to Carlisle and thanked him for trying. He looked just as sad and upset as we were. Alice and I left and I drove even more quickly to our home. School had already let out and I longed to see Edward and start the 24 hour protection of him I was about to begin.

I pulled into the drive way and jumped out of the car and ran inside. I could hear Edward's heart beat and despite the terrifying danger we were possibly, or probably, going to face in the next week, it still had that calming effect on me.

I raced into the living room and noticed him and Emmett playing some sort of video game. Jasper was sitting in the corner, looking somewhat tense. I wasn't sure if it was the impending news of our possible doom, my emotions, or Edward's blood that was the problem.

"Go out there and talk to Alice, Jazz." I said. He nodded and went outside. I then, not caring that Emmett was there, lightly jumped on the couch beside Edward and pulled him into my embrace.

He sighed happily. I breathed a bit easier until I remembered that I needed to explain what was coming.

"I'll protect you," I dry sobbed, "I'll protect you."

Edward looked down at me through his glasses, shocked and puzzled. Emmett stopped playing his game and looked at me, startled by my outburst. Esme came in from the kitchen, looking more worried than I had seen her in a long time. Rose even came downstairs, halting her mirror time to see hwat was wrong. Alice and Jasper came back inside and the emotions were affecting Jasper significantly.

As I dry sobbed, Alice explained. "The Volturi are coming to check up on us. Carlisle tried to call and convince Aro to let us go there, but he insisted they drop by here. I had a vision, and I believe they will be here sometime in the next week."

Everyone but Edward reacted strongly. Esme started dry sobbing as I had. Jasper and Emmett crouched down as if preparing to fight. Alice tried to see farther into the future and was frustrated when she couldn't. Rose was slightly worried for Edward but as always, more concerned for herself.

Edward still looked confused, "Why is everyone so upset" "Edward, The Volturi does not allow our kind to tell humans our secret. There is no tolerance for that. They could kill us all." Alice said in a cold, worried voice.

Edward froze, maybe a reaction he had picked up from time around us. I continued to sob and swear that I would protect him.

I knew that I would do anything in my power to do just that.

**(A/N: Sorry that it was short again. **

**Next update: Sunday, September 16****th**** )**


	18. Chapter 18: Planning an Escape

**(A/N: Extra update! Because it's a slow weekend and I am cool like that. If you want another EPOV, you must review and tell me! I'll do another EPOV if I get 10 reviews asking for it. **

**Also, I wanted to promote my other story called 'Life In La Push' that I wrote a few months ago while I was trying to figure this site out. I feel like I have really improved my writing since and I'd love for you to check it out. Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. )**

Hours later, I was still clutching Edward in my arms. He had fallen asleep. He was worried, but for some reason he was worried more about me than he was about himself. He was the one they would kill. They would probably kill me as an after thought, if I didn't find some way to off myself first. I would never live without Edward. I knew that much.

My family and I had stayed tensed all evening, waiting for Edward to go to sleep before we discussed any real plans. Edward had called his mom and told her that he would spend the next few nights at our house hanging out with Emmett, and she was thrilled that he was spending time with friends for a change and agreed. If only she knew that he was in danger with us and because of us.

" You are going to have to change him, Bella." Jasper said, breaking the tense silence.

" It seems to be the only way out," Carlisle, who arrived home a bit earlier, agreed cooly.

"He doesn't deserve this!" I whispered loudly, at least for our ears. I got up and picked Edward up along with me. I knew he would be very embarrassed if I had picked him up while he was conscious. I ran him upstairs and laid him in my bed and came back down to have the real discussion.

"I've seen him as one of us, Bella. He would be happy and adjust quickly. Even more quickly than you did," Alice said. I let myself, just for a second, picture what our life could be like in this happy dream. I would change him tomorrow, the Volturi would come and be pleased with our behavior. They may nag him if he had a special power, but they wouldn't kill him. We could spend every day and every night together forever. I would have to worry about hurting him or him getting hurt by an outside force.

But, living the life I had been living for a century, I knew nothing could work out that perfectly.

" If you don't, they will surely kill him. Probably us too," said Rosalie, in her usual snappy manner. I nodded. I could take her cruel comments now because they were true and I deserved every one of them and more.

"You don't think I could just take him somewhere away from here? Maybe Isle Esme? Maybe somewhere in Europe or Asia?" I asked. I was scanning over the different scenarios in my mind. There really wasn't any place we could be completely safe. I could only hope that distant would work in my advantage. The only thing that threw a cinch in my plan would be the fact that Aro could read the minds of my family. If they knew where we were going, so would Aro.

" I would love to tell you that would help. But I can honestly say if he comes here and sees that you are gone, he will want to know where you are. With his abilities, you know he would read us and know everything," Carlisle said.

" Let's go over plausible options. Bella, take the shields down so Alice can see around them," Jasper said. He was always the rational one, even more so than Carlisle and I.

"So, you could run away with him. Try to hide," Carlisle started.

"Where? The island? Our cottage in Germany?" Esme asked.

" Let's go with the island, for hypothetical purposes." I replied.

Alice's face froze into the vision expression. We all paused, waiting on her to tell us what she was seeing. I used Edward's steady breaths upstairs to pass the time. What would he say if I told him we had to run? He would surely go, if it was necessary. He had already offered his soul up to take in exchange for eternal life with me.

Alice's frozen face thawed out. " I can see it working for a short time. But, only if we can distract Aro long enough for you to get down there and change Edward."

I bit my lower lip between my sharpened teeth. I couldn't help the resistance I was feeling. It was if I was being tugged back and forth by invisible forces inside my mind. I wanted more than anything to make Edward a vampire, to stay with me always and avoid this oncoming threat to his precious life. But that was also the cause for this inner battle. His human life was too precious to destroy. But if it would be extinguished permanently by the Volturi, why not pull the trigger and let him join my kind? "Elaborate. Please," I practically begged Alice. I needed to know all facets of this plan before I agreed.

" You and Edward would have to leave tomorrow. Book a sudden flight using fake identification. Make him lie to his mother and tell her you are running away to elope. Choose the remote location of your choice. None of us can really know where you are going, for obvious reasons. Get there and change him as soon as possible. We'll try to explain to Aro, and hopefully by the time we must, Edward will already be one of us. They can't do anything to us then."

I could hear the murmurs of my family, agreeing to this plan. It sounded like a good way out. The only problem was that I couldn't make the choice for him.

" I'll wake him up early tomorrow morning. Try to explain things to him. If he agrees with it, then I will too," I told them. They all nodded and we went our separate ways. Alice and Jasper went to hunt. Emmett and Rosalie went to their favorite place, their bedroom. Carlisle and Esme went into their rooms for the night, too.

2 months ago, I would be lonely Bella walking around trying to find something to do or be happy about. Now, I had someone of my own. And, I had serious worries for him.

I walked at an abnormally slow speed up the stairs. I walked down the hall and opened the door to my bedroom. Edward was right where I had left him earlier. His glasses were on the bedside table and he was tucked sloppily under a blanket. His hair was messy and his breathing was soft and quiet.

I walked over and kneeled down beside him. I whispered softly into his ear, "I hope you have sweet dreams. You might not ever get another chance to truly sleep. Just know that I love you."

I laid down softly beside him and closed my eyes, pretending that I could sleep too.


	19. Chapter 19: Edward Decides

**(A/N: This chapter was very difficult to write for some reason. As requested, the chapter after this will be EPOV. It would really be awesome if I could get to 200 reviews this week! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. )**

I laid there for an hour, pretending that I could sleep. Outwardly I probably looked like a sleeping human, but inwardly my mind was racing, coming up with different scenarios involving Edward and the Volturi. This was probably the closest I could get to a nightmare. It seemed as if Edward had slept peacefully, not talking or tossing and turning all night, despite what was happening around him.

Once my hour of pretend sleep was up, I heard Alice whisper for me to wake Edward and ask him if he wanted to go through with this plan or not. It was only 3 in the morning, but he was about to make a huge decision regarding his life. I crawled on top of him gently and shook him softly. He sat up quickly, startled.

I handed him his glasses off the nearby table before speaking.

"Edward, I need you to wake up. My family and I talked last night, and you need to decide what you want to do," I said, urgently and more loudly than I intended too. I couldn't exactly be as gentle as I wanted with him right now.

He shook his head back and forth and wiped the sleep out of his emerald eyes. He put on his glasses and ran his hands through his messy hair. He now appeared fully alert, as I had hoped he would.

He cleared his throat and replied nervously, " What do I need to decide?"

I decided to explain it all now. " My family and I had a meeting last night, after you fell asleep. We sat in the kitchen and talked out all of our options. We tossed around every possible idea, but could only really come up with one to avoid….your death."

He nodded grimly and replied, "What was it?"

" Alice suggested that you and I run away together, go somewhere far away. Like South America or Germany. Tell your mom that we were running away to get married. Once we got there, I would have to change you. Once you are a vampire, they won't hurt us." I told him, my golden eyes conveying the urgency I was feeling. I hadn't felt so emotional and frantic in quite a while.

His green eyes widened. Then, the most unusual thing happened. He smiled. It wasn't some fake smile there to make me feel better. It wasn't a nervous smile. It wasn't even the shy smile he usually wore. It was a lip splitting grin, one for the ages. He hopped up of the bed, causing me to slip off of my seat on top of him.

"Sure. Let's go." He said, his voice practically cheery. He acted as if this was a holiday. A wonderful day to be celebrated.

"Why in God's name are you so happy? Why aren't you shaking with fear? Begging me to kill you right now instead?" I growled out, harshly. I wanted to save him and keep him forever, but the easiness he felt as he happily through his human life out the window still didn't sit right with me.

His smile faltered a little, and I felt bad. "Sorry," I said, "I just wanted to make sure this is what you want. It wouldn't work for long, but we could always just keep moving from country to country if you wanted to stay human." I said.

His smile returned to its original state. "No, I am sure that this is what I want. Maybe this was meant to be. I can be with you forever now, just as I wanted. And forever can start as soon as possible."

I sat there and stared at him for a few moments. He fidgeted a little bit with his glasses as I stared at him. His perfection continually surprised me. His optimism knocked me to my knees daily. His beauty and his kindness wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

Suddenly, Alice burst into the room. She knocked me out of my stupor and Edward jumped. She threw a large duffle bag at me, which was already full.

"Get going! Now! Get to the air port and take whatever flight you wish. Keep your shield up so I can't see where you are going. Once you land and find somewhere safe, change him. It's all going to work out fine as long as you hurry. I know it." She squealed. She hurried Edward and I downstairs and I jumped into the Volkswagen that had so quickly become mine, even though it was truly Esme's.

I started the engine and Edward got in. He fiddled with his belt and when he was finally buckled in, I took off speeding. Alice had assured me she packed enough clothes for us and money that it didn't matter where we went. I threw up my shields so she couldn't see us decide. I was going over 100 miles an hour and I didn't care a bit. At this rate, we would be at the airport in 20 minutes.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Edward. His eyes still hadn't left my face even though I was driving down the high way at high speed.

"Ummm…," he paused momentarily, "Somewhere warm. Somewhere that we can sparkle together soon." He smiled.

Even though I was under such high stress, I smiled back at him. "Isle Esme it is. Alice might expect it and Aro might come looking there once he reads her, but it won't matter then."

Edward nodded, then did a double take. "Isle Esme? As in Esme Cullen?"

"Yes. You could say that Carlisle is a very generous man." I giggled. He nodded back and then suddenly grabbed my right hand which I hadn't used to steer the car. I squeezed his warm hand lightly. We would make it through this soon. Soon his hand would be the same temperature was mine. Soon, he could protect himself. And soon, I wouldn't have to be so careful with him all the time. The Volturi was no match for our love.

The brakes of the little car screeched as I pulled into the parking space at the air port. I slung the pink duffle bag over my shoulder and hurried into the airport, Edward behind me. I bought two tickets for Rio De Janeiro. Once we got there, we would get to the island on a small boat.

We waited for half an hour until the flight took off. The terminal was packed with humans and I found myself marveling a little bit at my control. I had come a long way since Carlisle changed me. Soon, Edward would be facing that uphill battle. I would be with him every step of the way.

**(A/N: Sorry it was short. Kind of a filler for the big things to come! The next chapter will be EPOV and the chapter after that will be big! Please Review! **

**Next update: Sunday, September 23 )**


	20. Chapter 20: Arriving at the Island

**(A/N: Hey guys. I know that I promised an EPOV, but it is taking a bit longer than expected and my fingers are itching to continue from Bella's view. So I will. The EPOV will probably be up sometime in this middle of the week or maybe even next weekend. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the Twilight series. )**

I was sitting next to Edward in the packed plane. He was sleeping and muttering softly. The entire plane was full of passengers who were mostly sleeping as well. Since we took off so early, it wasn't surprising for them to be tired. I just stared out the window, looking at the fluffy clouds and wondering how close to heaven I was. Wondering if this was the closest I would ever get.

The time passed slowly. Eventually, we landed. I shook Edward and he awoke with a start. He planted a drowsy kiss on my cheek and I led him dutifully through the terminal for the second time today. We would have to board another flight from here, Texas, to Rio. From there we would take a boat to Esme's island. I knew time was of the essence, but I also felt like prolonging these last human hours Edward had. I grabbed our bag and tugged Edward through the crowd. His glasses were crooked on his face and his hair was a mess. He was too cute for words. Even I couldn't think of the proper adjectives to go along with him.

We boarded the plane slowly and sunk down into the leather seats. The benefits of living forever and collecting money allowed us to always fly first class. Edward fell back to sleep and I was fine with that. I just hoped he was having good dreams and not Volturi induced night mares.

The time on the flight dragged by again. The obnoxious male flight attendant kept asking me if I needed anything. His eyes were never on my face so I doubt that he even noticed my glare. After a while, I just closed my eyes and pretended to sleep in order to keep him from trying to chat with me.

Two hours later, I felt Edward wake up beside me. He shook me this time, and I opened my eyes with a good-natured grin. That was quite a role reversal.

" Good morning, Edward. You slept quite a while. Our flight should land in less than 30 minutes." I laughed.

He smirked, "Good morning to you, too, Sleeping Beauty."

I laughed at his joke, disguising the hurt that I felt. I wish I could have actually slept to pass that time. He probably saw through my fake chuckles, but decided not to say anything. We talked for the rest of the flight and finally the pilot landed. We walked through the terminal for the last time and Edward insisted on carrying the bag even though I was the one with the supernatural strength and endurance.

"Such a gentlemen," I said. He smiled back. His mother would surely be very proud of him right now. That reminded me of the crucial part of the plan.

"You called your mother, right?" I asked, making sure he had.

"Yes I did before we left when you were getting the car and the clothes ready. She didn't answer so I just left a voice mail telling her that I loved her and would send her a letter some day," he sounded a little sad, and that sadness hurt my heart. But this was necessary for his survival so we had to keep going.

"Okay, good," I replied. We walked out onto the streets of Rio De Janeiro, where it was now night-time. The streets were lively with culture and dancers. Though I had been here before, the sight still excited me like the first time. I felt Edward's warm presence beside me and it made it somewhat of a new experience to be here with him.

"Wow," he said, with his mouth open. His eyes flitted around taking in all of the vibrant people and colors around him. It smelled like spices and the ocean. There was loud, bongo drums playing in the street. The people were doing local dances and laughing among themselves.

"Sorry that we can't stay here. But we can come back someday when you can control yourself," I apologized to him. I called a cab and we got in the worn yellow car. The seats were a beaten, torn leather and the tan cab driver spoke to me in fluent Portuguese.

"Olá, para onde?" asked the old driver. Edward wore a puzzled expression, looking confused. I smiled back at Edward and nodded. Then, I turned back toward the cab driver.

" Você pode dirigir-nos para as docas Rebucka?" I replied. Edward's expression was priceless. Shouldn't he have known that I could speak many languages because all of the time I had on my hands over the years?

"Claro," replied the man. He started the old cab and drove us to the docks where we could find a boat. When he pulled over by the docks I threw a 100 dollar bill at him. He could keep the change, that was nothing to the Cullens.

Edward followed me with out bag in tow. I walked over the manager of the boat company and rented a motor boat for a week. He spoke English so the conversation went slightly faster. I handed him the money and he led us to a white motor boat. Saying goodbye to the man, I jumped down into the driver's seat. Soon, Edward followed suit.

"You know how to drive a boat and speak Portugese? You are just too perfect," he laughed. I laughed with him and began the drive out on the water. The roar of the engine and the splash of the water, accompanied with Edward's breath and heart beat, was music to my ears.

"So what does this island look like?" He asked, curiously.

" Well, it is relatively small. There is a wonderful beach house built on it. It is where Carlisle and Esme come to stay when they want time to themselves. Whenever they renew their vows, they usually come here for their honeymoon. The house is also decorated very nicely, since Esme was in charge of that part," I replied. I blushed when I thought about that. What would it be like to be on a honeymoon with Edward?

We both went quiet after that conversation and I couldn't help but wonder if we were thinking about the same thing. 20 minutes later, I could see the island in the distance. Shortly after that, Edward caught sight of it too. I sped up and stopped the boat next to the little island dock. I smiled at the sight of the place. It was even more magical every time you saw it.

Edward and I walked up to the house and I saw his draw drop yet again. I laughed and I led him into the house.

**( A/N: So…. Yeah. EPOV will be up sometime soon, hopefully. But positively by Sunday, Sept. 29**

**Please, Please, Please review guys. )**


	21. Chapter 21: Biting and Burning

**(A/N: New Chapter, as promised for once. I got a brand new printer and I am so excited about it that I may die. Enjoy, please review. Sometimes I just feel like scrapping this story because it sucks.)**

We walked through the various rooms of the beach house, from the nice sleek kitchen to the big white bedroom. He was fascinated by it all and I was fascinated by him. That fit with the pattern of how things usually went. After the tour, we went back to the kitchen to get him a snack. I could hear the crashing ocean outside, serving as a beautiful background music to the main event, which was my Edward.

" Better eat now, because soon all you will crave is blood," I half joked, but the over whelming truth of the statement took away from the fun. He nodded, and got some chocolate ice cream out of the freezer.

"Couldn't pick a better last meal," he grinned, filling up a large bowl of the stuff. He got out a silver spoon and added some chocolate sauce that he had found. I was glad that Alice told the house keepers to restock the fridge anyway. Though in a few days we would both be vampires, this moment was one that I would forever look back on as happy.

" So, where's this going to happen?" Edward asked, sitting down to eat his treat.

" If you are still sure about it, I was thinking the bedroom would be the best place. At least it will be the most comfortable for you," I replied. If I could have blushed I would, for obvious reasons.

" Okay, sounds good. Tell me again what this is going to feel like?" He asked. I grimaced. Telling him what it will feel like wouldn't help him at all. But I complied anyway.

"It's going to burn. The burning comes from my venom, which will be coursing through your veins for a couple days," I told him honestly. I would hide nothing from him. There was no reason to, for he would find out what it truly felt like any time now.

"Gotcha," he said as he slurped up the remnants of the chocolate ice cream. He walked over to the sink and washed out the bowl, placing it in the dish washer after he was done. He stuck the spoon in there too, and turned it on.

"I'm ready when you are," he said. I nodded and grabbed his hand and led him into the huge white bedroom. I hugged him as tight as I could without killing him, and he gave me a quick kiss. He jumped up on the white king sized bed and laid down. He cocked his head to the side in an obvious ready position.

"I'll be here the whole time, waiting for you to wake up. I love you," I told him, compassion seeping through my voice. I hopped up on the bed beside him slowly. He closed his eyes and I bit down on the warm flesh of his neck.

His warm blood seeped into my mouth, cooling off the constant burning at the base of my throat. I let go of his neck and stepped back from him before the true frenzy began. He relied on me and there was absolutely no way I was killing him. Thinking hard, I wondered if biting his wrists would make the transformation go faster or just add unnecessary pain.

As Edward started writhing on the mattress, it brought me back to my own transformation. Carlisle had to replicate the wounds he had received in Italy when he was turned, since he hadn't turned anyone himself before me. It had just brought unsavory pain. I decided to spare Edward from that, and just let the venom take control now.

I stood there, looking at my mate as he writhed in pain. He hadn't made a sound yet, but his facial expression gave a view into the terror going on inside his veins. I jumped back onto the bed beside him, and whispered reassurances in his ear. I locked my cool hands gently around his wrists, as if I could somehow sooth the sweltering pain within. I knew I was no match for the burning, but I placed cool kisses on his warm face anyways. I removed his precious glasses, just in case he accidentally broke them sometime during the transformation. I placed them in a bedside drawer, he wouldn't need them anymore anyways. They would be a nice momento from our time together when he was human.

I laid down beside him once more, wishing I could extract the brutal pain from his body. I would bear the burning once again if it meant he wouldn't have to feel it. I nestled my head in the side of his neck that was not wounded, and pretended my icy skin could somehow ease the pain.

I began humming the complex melody of Clair De Lune, hoping he could hear me and take some comfort from it. My humming and the beat of his fighting, racing heart composed a tragic symphony. The terrifying thing was that the brutal music would last for days. But there was a shining light at the end of the gruesome tunnel, the light of forever with Edward, safe and happy. After the transformation, the Volturi cannot harm either of us because I fulfilled my duty to change him. I placed my cool hand over his forehead, like somewhat of an ice pack and settled into the position I would take until he could move me himself.

**(A/N: Next chapter up tomorrow. Hope you liked.)**


	22. Chapter 22: Waking Up and Microwaves

**(A/N: Guess who updated their story? Yep. MadisonLovesBSB. )**

Hours passed, and his pain continued. And through his pain, my pain and suffering continued. My pain and suffering paled in comparison to his, making things much worse. His fighting heart and my humming of classical music continued.

Soon, Alice called. It was a struggle for me to even leave the room to get my cell phone. But, I managed to do it and get back before another ring sounded.

"Hello?" I said, my voice sounded croaky and strange, even to my own ears.

" Bella. Jas and I managed to get out of the house to hunt. The Volturi are here," replied Alice.

"I thought they would be by now. What did you tell them of my location?" I asked, more like croaked. My eyes were still glued to Edward, making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

" We didn't need to say anything. He read everyone's mind," Alice replied, sounding violated.

" They still can't hurt us, we fulfilled our side of the bargain, stated in the law," I told her. Edward was turning into one of us right in front of me. If that was no proof of our innocence than we were guilty.

" They know it. But, they insist on staying here until you two get back," said Alice.

" It may be a while before Edward can make it on an airplane ride," I reminded her.

"That's what I told them. Aro says they have forever to wait," she replied, sounding even more annoyed with the Volturi leader than usual.

"Okay, Alice. Have you seen anything to do with Edward?" I asked. I could really care less about how the Volturi felt at this point. Just how Edward felt.

" Just that he should wake up in around two days. And that he is going to be beyond handsome!" her usual giddy tone returned for a second.

" He already is," I replied, letting a small smile grace my face as well.

"Bye, Bells. Gotta get some alone time with Jasper while I can," she replied and hung up.

I nestled in back beside Edward and prepared myself for the long two days ahead.============================================================================

Exactly 48 hours of agony after Alice had called, Edward's heart beat started to beat more quickly than it had ever had. It was running a race which it would inevitably loose, and it knew it just as well as I did. It quickened even more, and then it stopped. Edward's eyes suddenly opened, and they were a bloody red color. They made me shiver slightly at the reality of the situation. But then I realized he was like me and I could handle a new born Edward just fine.

He sat up and I held out my arms cautiously. He snarled a little under his breath, but I was too distracted by his beauty to react defensively. His bronze hair had become even more tousled, and it was unbelievably attractive. His sharp jaw had become even more prominent and his skin an even more beautiful pale. His arms were more muscled and his lips more red. When my eyes landed there, indecent feelings coursed through me. My train of thought was interrupted by Edward snarling and jumping forth, ending up two inches from my face.

I gasped, but fought the urge to growl back at him and crouch down in self defense. Instead, I whispered to him soothingly.

"Edward?" I said, "It's me, Bella. Remember? I love you." I held my arms out to him, trying not to seem threatening at all. Shockingly for a newborn, he stepped into my embrace and starting sniffing at my hair.

"Bella," he whispered. His arms tightened around me lovingly, but he was so strong it almost hurt.

"Careful, dear, you're stronger than me now," I said, trying to loosen his grip slightly. He complied, laughing slightly.

" Good to know. Sorry for growling at you a few minutes ago. It feels weird to be like you." He said, his even silkier voice mesmerizing me.

" It's okay. And trust me, I know that it takes some getting used to." I replied, patting his back and placing a kiss on his chin. I had to be slightly careful because he was a new born, but it was beyond nice not having to worry about hurting him. His vampire smell was just as nice as his human scent, like vanilla.

" My throat burns," he told me, stepping back and grabbing his neck. I nodded and noticed the crescent scar I had left there.

"Well it seems it is time for your first hunt," I smiled, "Too bad we're on an island. We're just gonna have to hunt for some blood in the kitchen." "You keep blood, in the kitchen?" He asked, questioningly.

" Yep. We are vampires, Edward. And now, so are you," I replied, taking his hand and walking at human speed into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet above the microwave where there were a few bags of blood. Opening the bag, I poured some into a cup. It smelled of mountain lion. It was tempting to take a drink myself, but I refrained from doing so. Popping the cup into the microwave, I laughed at Edward's disgusted expression.

" You'll get used to the smell," I laughed.

"Good to know," he replied, smiling. The timer stopped on the microwave and I took the now warm blood out and handed it to him.

**(Short, but it was early! I still may update tomorrow.)**


	23. Chapter 23: Bikinis and the Beach

**(A/N: Let the world know baby, This is Us.**

**Sorry for the BSB moment, but it needed to be sung. Anyways, I don't own Twilight. **

**Please Review, dude, Please.)**

Edward lifted the warm cup of animal blood to his lips and took a deep drink from it. The sloshing of the warm blood made me want some of it myself. It had been almost a week since I had a chance to hunt. After drinking all of it, he sat the glass down and grimaced.

"I'll get used to it, right?" he asked, sounded slightly sickened. I didn't blame him, it was an acquired taste. Jasper still found it utterly repulsive, but that may be because of his many years hunting humans. But, he practices our life style for Alice and the rest of our family.

" Yeah. And at least it dulled the flames right?" I asked.

" Yeah. Can I have some more?" he asked, sounding embarrassed. I laughed and got him another glass. This happened once more and I found it to be oddly hilarious. I bet not many newborn vampires had their first hunt in a kitchen, out of a glass. I know mine hadn't.

"So how long until we can go back home?" Edward asked, wiping his face off with a napkin.

I grinned, "It depends. It's going to take a while for you to gain the control necessary for an airport, even if we got a private plane. But, you already have more focus than most vampires at your age, so maybe it will not be that long after all."

" I hope not. But having some alone time with you is going to be wonderful," he smiled. I smiled back and stepped into his embrace. His skin was the same temperature and durability as mine, and that would take some serious getting used to. But, it was a wonderful thing.

"You're warm to me now," Edward said, and I nodded. His thoughts often fell in line with mine. Maybe that was why we were soul mates.

" Would you like to go out on the beach? I'm sure Alice packed us both swim suits," I asked. I had been to entranced with Edward's transformation to check in the bag, let alone change clothes.

"Sure," Edward said. He surprised me then, jumping up and running at vampire speed across the room and back with the bag. I laughed. He really was like me now.

He sat the bag on the counter and I unzipped it, just in case he would break it. The right half contained a few pairs of clothes for him, swimsuits, underwear, shorts, and shirts. On my half, there were far more things. And those things were far more embarrassing. Skimpy bathing suits, lots of lace, sun dresses, shorts, and shirts.

Edward's eyes scanned over his half and he grabbed some swimming trunks. When he glanced over to my half of the bag, his eyes widened. I would have blushed if I could.

"Stupid Alice," I grumbled. Edward laughed.

" Careful about opening doors and stuff," I reminded him, " You haven't broken anything yet, but it will happen. It even happens to me occasionally." He nodded and went to change in the bedroom. It was a difficult choice, which one of the bikinis to wear. I decided to pick the blue one because it was the lesser of all the evils. Running to the bathroom at the end of the hall, I reminded myself to kill Alice later.

I pulled off the clothing I had been wearing for the past 4 days and pulled on the embarrassing bathing suit. You could see an extreme amount of skin, such a big amount that I considered pulling a shirt over it. But, I trusted Edward not to make fun of me, so I just went with it. Back in my day, this outfit would been too inappropriate for the town harlots. Shaking my head, I threw my clothes into the hamper and met Edward back in the kitchen.

When he saw me, his eyes practically popped out of his head and his jaw went slack.

"It's atrocious. I know. Don't say anything," I warned. He picked his jaw up of the ground and shook his head slightly.

"I won't say anything, just remind me to thank Alice later," he said, smoothly. It was my turn to be astounded this time. Shaking it off, I led him outside. When we stepped outside, both of us sparkled and gleamed like diamonds. It was an amazing sight, Edward in the sun.

"Race you!" He yelled, running toward the ocean.

I yelled and ran after him. It wasn't a long run because of our speed, but you could jump pretty far out. I jumped head first in the deep blue, salty water. We spent the rest of the day together outside, having fun on the beach. We even collected sea shells, but the shells Edward gathered, he broke. I laughed for a good 10 minutes after that.

When we got back inside, we took turns showering. It took a while, but I found some fairly decent shorts and a shirt to wear. Eventually, we ended up on the couch watching movies all night. It took a while for Edward to get over how clear the picture was for him now. As we watched the movies, he placed gentle kisses in my hair.

**( It looks like kind of a busy week for me, so I think I will update next weekend. xoxo )**


	24. Chapter 24: A Phone Call from Jazz

**( A/N: So, I do not believe that I have mentioned the Quileute's or the wolves before now. If I have, this makes no sense at all. But anyways, I do not own le Twilight. And be warned, this chapter may suck. But please review anyway.)**

" Movies have changed so much," I said, as we finished another movie. The sun was just rising and the natural lighting coming in through the windows was beautiful.

" I can't wait to see what things are like in a hundred years," Edward said, smiling.

" I am excited, too. I finally get to experience all the changes with someone I love," I replied, scooting closer to him on the white couch. I moved on top of him so that I was seated on his lap, facing him.

Edward grinned, and for a moment I saw the shyness he was previously known for. Then, his mouth gravitated toward mine. Our lips moved in a synchronized rhythm, and I was flooded with feelings I had never felt before. Edward shifted then, placing me flat on the couch. He climbed on top of me, and I felt my dead heart quicken as we continued to kiss.

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing in the kitchen. After a few moments, we reluctantly parted. I ran into the kitchen, smoothing out my hair as I did so. Edward followed behind me. The members of my family were the only ones who ever called, and they wouldn't call unless their message was important. After reading the caller ID quickly, I noticed that it was none other than Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked, my voice questioning. He wasn't ever a huge fan of mobile phones. Being from the Civil War era, he still preferred letters or face-to-face communication.

" Bella, we have a problem," Jasper replied, his voice muted and somewhat grim. I felt Edward tense up beside me, a vampire reaction to stress. What could this problem be? Something with the Volturi?

" Is it the Volturi?" I asked. The Volturi had no right to give us any trouble any more. But the Volturi wasn't always big on following their own rules.

" No, well, yes. But they aren't the threat in this situation," he replied.

" The Volturi are staying in our home and they are not the threat? What is then?" I asked, afraid of his reply. Had the town of Forks discovered our secret? " Werewolves. Shape shifters. The Quileute tribe. Whatever you want to call them," he replied.

"Werewolves?" I gasped. The La Push natives were werewolves?

" Yes. And about 20 of them just showed up on our door step, 17 of them in wolf form, 3 as human males. Worst of all, they caught us here with the Volturi," Jasper replied, grimly.

" Why can't the Volturi just kill them all?" I asked, confused. The Volturi could destroy entire armies of vampires. What are a few werewolves?

" Half of the Volturi are in Seattle. The other half, a few guards, Aro, and Marcus are here. And remember, some of them stayed in Italy," he answered.

" Why did you waste time calling me if they are right outside? Where are the others?" I asked, frantically. Jasper was a very tactful man, he wouldn't waste time if there was a threat.

" The others are outside, trying to negotiate a treaty of some sort. I was told to call you and ask if you could come home. If there is a fight, your gift would be useful. It could spare lives on both sides," he answered.

" I'll see what I can do. But Edward is just a day old! How can I take him on a plane? Or even in an airport?" I asked. It was impossible for me to get there and help them. I loved them all dearly, but I couldn't risk it.

" I don't know, Bella. But please try to get here. Alice's gift will not work on the wolves. My ability works, but they are so full of anger, it barely phases them," he replied.

" Okay. I'll try. Good luck. I love you, Jazz." I replied. If this was somehow the last time I spoke with my brother, I wanted him to know how much I loved him.

" Love you too, Bells," he replied. Then, he hung up.

I put my hand over my eyes, stress and worry overwhelming me. I felt my mental shield snap away for a few moments of grieving. I tried to think of what to do. Maybe if I took Edward for a test run on the main land?

" Sure, that's a good idea," said Edward suddenly, "but you need to hold me back incase something goes terribly wrong."

I couldn't remember saying that aloud. I shook it off, and pondered over whether we should feed again before testing him.

"Yes, I think it would be helpful if we ate again before trying," he said. I was positive I hadn't said that out loud.

"Edward, can you read minds?" I asked, inside of my head. His face shifted into confusion. " I don't know. It sounds just like your regular voice."

" You couldn't hear them until I hung up, correct?" I asked with my thoughts again. That was the moment I took my shield down. It felt awkward to be talking to him inside my head.

" Yeah. Then suddenly, it I heard your voice. But I guess your mouth wasn't moving," he answered, his eye brows raised and his lips parted in shock.

" That's because I took my shield down," I answered out loud, and he nodded. Continuing, I said, "We really should try to get home now. Our combined gifts could shut the wolves out completely."


	25. Chapter 25: Time to Go

**(A/N: Another chapter that is extremely difficult to write. I kind of hate it. LOL. Also, if any of you have wattpad, I am now posting this story on that app. It would be amazing if you became a fan of me on that. I still don't own Twilight, and I still would love reviews. )**

Edward and I each warmed up some blood, and drank until we were full. Of course, he had to drink more of the liquid than I did. That's the new-born years for you. I couldn't wait until we were home and I could take him on his first real hunt in the woods. I just hoped there wasn't any lives lost in our efforts to get there.

We hung around the house all day, waiting for Jasper or someone to call and waiting for it to get dark enough to go to the mainland. It was dull in comparison to what we were doing when Jasper called with the news earlier. I called and had an airplane ready for us, and I even got an old nomad friend, Garrett, to fly us home in it. It was going to cost serious amounts of money, but if we could get home to the family in time, it would be worth it. Plus, vampires always drive faster than usual, even in the air.

I tried texting Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and everyone else several times, but got no response. It had me worried sick. As long as everything held together until we got home, then everyone would be fine. If it fell apart before then, the outcome would not be anything to brag about. Adding to the worries for my family, I had to somehow get a day old, new-born vampire through an airport.

During the time we had to kill, I tried to teach him a few things about resisting blood and acting like a human.

" Well, we haven't had much time to practice acting like a human, or even to learn about resisting their blood," I said, standing on the other side of the kitchen counter from Edward.

" I was just human a few days ago Bella, I think I got this," he replied. I laughed and shook my head, it was exactly the opposite. Newborns were the worst at acting human.

" Just watch me," I replied, " Now, humans obviously walk much slower than we do. So, if you bust out in vampire speed, they are going to notice." I walked around the kitchen at my perfected human speed. "You try," I told him, sitting down.

Edward nodded, and shot up out of his seat at vampire speed. First mistake, but if he can get it together from here, I'll let it go. He froze, and started walking slowly, but still not at a human pace. His steps were too broken up, looking like a robot. I sighed, and got up to show him step by step.

Hours later, the sun was down and it was time to go. I got Edward to the point where he could pretty much pass for a human, but you couldn't expect it to be perfect. I found him some green colored contacts, placed at the bottom of our suitcase. It was funny to see Edward with green eyes again.

"Those won't last very long, maybe not even until we get on the plane. The venom destroys them pretty quickly. But I have some sunglasses if you need them. Go ahead and take this bag out to the boat, but don't go anywhere without me," I told him.

"I would wait forever if you needed me to, Bella," he replied and I laughed. As soon as he walked out of the front door, I ran into the bedroom and got his glasses out of the bedside table. I would have to put them in the suitcase safely so we didn't accidentally break them.

I ran outside and jumped carefully into the small boat and slipped the glasses inside the bag. I took the driver's seat, since Edward had no idea how to get where we were going. After this, however, he would because of his vampire memory. Speeding through the water, I tried to remind Edward of a few things.

"It's going to burn, you're going to want their blood more than you have ever wanted anything," I reminded him, "But you need to fight it. I won't hold anything against you if you can't, but you will feel terrible."

Edward nodded, "Just hold my hand the whole time please, I'll need you to keep me focused." He was moving around nervously, which helped with the human appearance, but also gave off how unsure of himself he really was.

"Of course," I replied. I would try to stretch my mental shield around Edward, hopefully easing some of the blood lust. I doubted it would do much, but Jasper says it worked sometimes. And maybe Edward's gift of reading minds would influence him to avoid killing. It would also increase the guilt ten fold if he slipped up.

We were under a mile away from the dock now, and we both began hearing the noises that accompany a large city. Any minute now, Edward would come face to face with human blood. I could only pray he would be able to resist it.


End file.
